Star Wars: Song of the Draconic Wolf
by SpartanWolfj6
Summary: So you desire a prophecy my visiter. descend into darkness as brother will fight against brother, the only victors, the gods of rage and madness. Does this pretend the twilight of our world, is this Lokatímir? The Serpent. The Fire Giant, The Wolf... they may be upon us. If Ysgramor looks on from Sovngarde, his heart can only be filled with woe. this is all I have to share go now.
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Song of the Draconic Wolf

Skyrim is owned by Bethesda

Star Wars is owned by LucasFlims and Disney

By Spartanj6

Fil Kein: Keizaalro Kein

Proud... Hardy... Conquerors... The Nords of Skyrim a strong hearty people with a history conquering and various conflicts in their homeland and neighboring regions... The ancestors of the Nords hailed from the frozen continent of Atmora far to the north of Tamriel. According to legend, Atmora was at one point temperate in a climate with greenery, although other reports argue that this is false. Many scholars believe Atmorans had been occasionally migrating to various parts of Tamriel forming the first human settlements on the continent, at some point in early history there was a large-scale civil-war causing Ysgramor already a great warrior among Atmorans to travel to Tamriel along many others who would follow him. They landed on the northern coast and settled in the region that would come to be known as Skyrim. Due to the large Snow Elf population present in their new land the Atmorans referred to it as Mereth. Early on the two-differing people lived in relative peace with one another, but soon a vicious war broke out between the Nords and Snow Elves beginning with the Night of Tears.

The Night of Tears involved the sudden sacking of the Atmoran city of Saarthal in which many Nords died and the city was raised to the ground... Only Ysgramor and his two sons Yngol and Ylgar managed to survive the slaughter and they retreated back to Atmora with vengeance in their hearts, Ysgramor rallied a number of warriors to his cause calling themselves the 500 Companions as the sailed back to Mereth for their counter-attack. Mereth soon drowned in Elven blood as the Atmorans slaughtered or enslaved every Snow Elf in they could find, savagely pushing them back until the Elves were forced to make a final stand on the island of Solstheim. Although the Elves put up a valiant resistance especially with the aid of the mysterious Snow Prince they were eventually crushed and either enslaved, killed, or forced into hiding.

At some point after this Ysgramor breathed his last breath at which point many the Companions laid down their weapons never to pick them up again. Ylgar, Ysgramor's youngest son took up the throne as the First King of Skyrim as would many of his descendants until the death of King Borgas at the hands of the wild hunt... or so you thought.

Descendant of Ylgar's bloodline, Slayer of the vampire Harkon, Harbinger of the Companions, Warrior, Revolutionary, Atmoran, his Name... Uhtred son of the Great Nord raider Ragnar.

War is coming to Skyrim no to Tamriel and Uhtred is the only man who stands between Tamriel and complete and utter subjugation will he fight till victory makes itself known or will he fall in battle

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

* * *

(With this done the start of my new fanfic begins a crossover between Skyrim and Star Wars verse... I hope you enjoyed this, this fanfiction will take place during the Clone Wars now keeping in touch with my unpredictable nature I will not divulge any more information. If you guys are wonder about the introduction above and why I start my Skyrim fanfiction off with them, well at first it started with The Dragon's Destiny (which I have put up for adoption) after that it started as a habit, now it's a tradition, so there you have it. But all in all, Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you... Peace off and have a Merry Christmas BOOP)


	2. The King

Chapter 1: Crowning of the King

 _Solitude, Capital of Skyrim, Castle Dour, 20_ _th_ _of Morning Star, 4E 205_

It was a sunny summer day in the city of Solitude, the capital of Skyrim. The people were buzzing with life and excitement as it was today that the hero of Skyrim Uhtred Stålarm the Last Dragonborn and descendant of Ysgramor was going to be crowned Skyrim's High King.

The man in question, Uhtred had refused to take up his rightful place as king of his people many times, but the civil war had grown hectic and too many sons of Skyrim were dying and so to save Skyrim and for a time unite her, Uhtred revealed himself to be a descendant Ysgramor and proved it by wielding the ancestral axe Wuuthrad. There were some who voiced their concerns, doubts, and displeasures at a mere boy as young as Uhtred becoming High King, they were but a minority and all of them politician whereas the majority including veterans clamored for Uhtred to be High King.

The news had reached all corners of Tamriel far and wide and many delegates from the Summerset Isle to Morrowind arrived in Skyrim to witness the coronation of the new High King of Skyrim.

Uhtred was standing in his room quietly watching the proceedings of nobles from all over Tamriel arriving into Solitude from the window, the wind blow at his long black hair including a short side braid that extended to his cheek

"Amazing, isn't it?" A female voice asked and Uhtred turned to see his close friend and confidante Serana entering the room.

"All these spoiled, puffed up nobles arriving to see someone crowned king." The vampire woman joked in her usual dry sarcasm.

"Yes, it is rather amazing that all these nobles would be here to witness my coronation." Uhtred agreed.

"I've heard talk among the nobles that a few of them are thinking of betrothing you to one of their daughters," Serana mentioned offhandedly.

"Oh goody," Uhtred muttered sarcastically.

"Well it would be your privilege to take a wife and sire an heir to carry on the new Dragonborn blood." Serana said with a now serious tone."

"And if I don't want to take a wife?" Uhtred replied in the same tone.

"I think the nobles will find a way to convince you." Serana grinned.

"I'd much rather find a wife on my terms and of my own choosing," Uhtred replied

"And what kind of woman would you want," Serana asked curiously.

"She's close to home." Uhtred offered, looking at Serana seriously which made the vampiress look at him in surprise before sighing. "Uhtred, it would never work between us." She said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a vampire," Serana answered. "And you're mortal... how many marriages between a vampire and mortal have you heard of?"

"Admittedly none. But I care about, more than anyone in the world." Uhtred said sincerely. "And I know it'll work out between us." He added.

"How?" Serana asked and Uhtred smiled before replying. "I may be mortal, but you forget my dragon's blood and soul will allow me to live until the ending days of man... Miraak lived well into the 4th era and I will live well into the next eras... I want to be with you Serana. I want to be happy with you."

Serana looked conflicted before saying. "I... I don't think I deserve happiness." She replied uncertainly

"I believe you do." He said to her gently. "We all deserve some happiness." He added. "Even the worst of us."

"I'll think about it," Serana replied. "Right now, you need to get ready for your coronation ceremony." She advised as she left the room.

Uhtred sighed and prepared to dress himself in his Plumage of Protection curiass. The armor itself was made from blessed metal in Sovngarde and, there was an image of a winged horse the armor, Uhtred reached under his armor and pulled out a necklace with the image of a wolf, this personal pendant and the way he fights earned him the name "The Wolf". The Wolf of Skyrim among many of the people of Skyrim. The sight of Uhtred in full armor terrified many of his opponents causing many of them to flee and inspired his allies to fight harder.

After strapping on his armor, Uhtred went for his feathered bracers and Winged Guardians greaves and then belted his tassets called Pegasos's Embrace and his sword Dovah Luv.

The sword and armor itself was forged by his deceased mother Gyda in Sovngarde. When Uhtred journeyed to Sovngarde he had no sword for it was broken at Skuldafn and so Gyda the Valkyrie of battle and weapons mastery forged for her son weapons and armor capable of protecting him from Alduin's fire. The armor was based of Shor's mighty winged steed Fleygur.

The blade itself was supremely sharp; sharp enough to pierce the thick hide of a dragon and the hard stone of a mountain. The blade a polished to a dark shade of blue, the hilt was two dragons slithering upward, splitting to form the cross guard and their tails forming the pommel within the pommel was a blue gem, there were two more blue gems in the cross guard as well, the finishing touches were series of swirls which ran up the blade.

After sheathing Dovah Luv in its scabbard and clipping his blue cloak. Uhtred then left the room to head down to Castle Dour courtyard where no doubt everyone will have gathered to witness his coronation including the damn Thalmor.

* * *

He was right, as soon as he left Castle Dour he was met with the cheering of the people of Skyrim, the markets booming with business, the young children playing in the streets, the innocence and naivety of children always amazed Uhtred. As he entered to the Blue Palace he greeted by people who cheered and chanted his name as loudly as they could, soon he found himself atop the stairs and in the throne room where the Jarls and their stewards stood before him in ceremonial armor. Balgruuf the Greater, Elisif the Fair, Idgrod Ravencrone, Igmund, Siddgeir, Skald the Elder, Laila Law-Giver, Korir, and Ulfric Stormcloak.

Uhtred dropped to one knee before them and Balgruuf with a ceremonial scepter in hand walked a few towards him and tapped it on the ground making a thud that echoed across the room and made everyone cease their chanting and applause. "Uhtred... son of Healfdene." He addressed the young Nord before him. "My Thane, Dragonborn of Skyrim... so long entrusted with the blood and soul of dragons, you have defended the lives of the innocent across Skyrim with great honor and valor, do you swear to guard Skyrim?"

"I swear," Uhtred responded with pride

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of Skyrim?"

"I swear!" A servant carrying a crimson pillow entered the throne room on the pillow was a beautiful crown made of Stalhrim, Balgruuf took the crown into his hands and held it over Uhtred's head.

"Then on this day I, Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun and all other Jarls proclaim you High King of Skyrim." Balgruuf places the wreath upon the Dragonborn's head. "Now come the days of the king… May they be blessed." He whispered to the Dragonborn as he rose to his feet while the Jarls in front of him bowed their heads.

The next hour was nothing but celebrating, the people danced, drank and sang in the streets of the city. Servants with platters of food came pouring out of the Blue Palace and served the party goers. Fireworks blew in amazing patterns; bright flashes covered the sky; the Jarls were standing in the mix of party guests. The celebration lasted for hours upon hours until Hati chased Masser and Secunda high into the sky.

* * *

3 full months have passed since then and not a lot has happened, only a couple of territorial disputes between the holds, occasional bandit raids, and the rare dragon attacks. All in all, Uhtred handled things fine. As High King, he is charged with the protection and governing of Skyrim.

Said moron was looking out of a window of the Blue Palace overlooking the city it was beautiful like the blue skies of Sovngarde, he was snapped from his thoughts when a certain scent hit his nostrils a certain ash like scent.

"I can smell you... so come out of the shadows Serana." He said Serana came from the shadows still as beautiful when she left Solitude.

"I see you're running Skyrim well, anything exciting happened lately?" She asked in her usual dry humor in efforts to tease him.

"Ha, ha... unfortunately the only things that happen are territorial disputes between Jarls, and bandit raids... the only thing remotely close to nerve-racking are the nobles trying to convince me to marry one of their daughters." Uhtred turned to the sound of Serana laughing uncontrollably.

"I told you they'd try to convince you."

"Not to the point where the wolf in me wants to tear them apart." Deciding to the change the subject, Uhtred moved over to the vampiress. "Have you thought about my proposal?"

Serana stood for silent a moment. "When you proposed to me and told you I'd think about it..." She turned to him. "I love you Uhtred... and yes I will marry you." She said as she kissed him, Uhtred meeting her with the same force. She clung to him as though she was clinging to life, and he pulled her in as close as he could.

Serana hops onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. Uhtred carries her to the bedroom and throws her down on the bed, he closes the door to the room and returns to Serana kissing her all over as they undressed themselves.

Uhtred kissed her passionately again as he pushed his massive cock inside her. She let out a gasp that slowly turned into a moan of pleasure, Uhtred began to thrust in and out of her slowly, his canines extended, his eyes sky blue eyes turned white, and black marks appeared where his sideburns would be and running down to his cheeks but they didn't stop there four marks appeared on his jaw and ran down to his neck and up to his eyes engulf them in black rings and going past them and up to his forehead. In an instant he lost all forms of sense, he seized Serana by the shoulders and spun her around and slammed her against the wall, her teeth rattled but she grinned lustfully in response as he lifted by her thighs. She liked it when he let the wolf take control and he liked her for liking it, he kissed her hard and violently while still thrusting into her hard and fast.

"You rarely let _aah_ the wolf have _aaah_ this much control!" She managed to choke out as Uhtred increased his pace, she let out a soft.

"This is a special occasion." He grunted

"Well in that case, you better stop holding back." She said as she hissed and bit into him, Uhtred was too lost in the moment to feel any pain, he spun around found himself on the bed with Serana pinning him down as she began to ride him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Two Solitude guards were walking the halls of the Blue Palace, their names Jorik and Skjaldi.

"I never would've imagined that a boy would become High King even during the Civil War," Jorik said in a past stunned manner.

"This boy is the last living descendant of Ysgramor, can you imagine it.? We were always told stories as children of how King Borgas was killed during the Wild Hunt and that he had no heir." Skjaldi added in the same tone.

"Then how is the King the descendant of Ysgramor?"

"Who knows, Borgas did a lot of drinking and whoring in his golden years, maybe he impregnated one of the whores with his child."

"Maybe, but then that would make the king an illegitimate heir."

"True, but illegitimate or not he is the last living descendant of Ysgramor's bloodline and thus is the rightful heir to the throne of Skyrim." Skjaldi countered. The two Nords continued getting closer to the King's quarters but stopped when they hear the loud moaning of a woman.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jorik joked.

Skjaldi let out a low chuckle before saying, "C'mon, we better leave the king to his business."

"But the priest said he needed the king."

"Do really want to interrupt a King during his whoring?"

"Hmm, well when you think about it, no we'd better wait." And with that said Jorik and Skjaldi stood at the door of the king's quarters.

* * *

Whilst inside said quarters Serana and Uhtred collapsed on the bed having made love furiously. Panting against each other, bodies shining with sweat, they remained in stunned silence as wave upon wave of residual pleasure continued to wash over them. Serana was lying on Uhtred's chest, she brought her head up to look into his still white Lycan eyes.

"We haven't... humped like that... before." Serana breathed, trying to regain her cognitive senses. Uhtred smirked to himself, satisfied with his thorough pleasure. "First time for everything." He said as his eyes returned to their original blue color and the black marks disappeared. He kissed her slowly so as to not overwhelm her again. He then pulled away and he found her staring into his eyes, as had happened frequently before. Her undead gaze conveyed much, new and old, and one ideal stood out from all of them, reciprocated in full.

"I love you." Was the last thing either of them heard before the exhaustion had overtaken them and put them to sleep.

* * *

Several Hours Later.

Uhtred awoke to the knocking on his door. "Oi." He managed to say.

"My lord...the High Priest wishes to speak with you he says it's urgent." Jorik answered, his voice may have been muffled by the door, but Uhtred's Lycanthropic ears allowed him to hear even the smallest of sounds.

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." Uhtred hop out of his bed though the sheets would need a deep and long cleaning as they were covered in his and Serana's blood from their vicious foreplay, they didn't need to worry about bleeding out as their wound healed abnormally faster than regular humans. He glanced back at Serana's beautiful sleeping form, before going for his loin cloth and then his black tunic, then he went for his armor and crown.

Meeting the guards outside who instantly straighten themselves out before their king, though he is a boy of 22 Winters age he was Dragonborn for a reason.

"Now let's go see the priest."

The guards led Uhtred through the city, as they walked through the streets the inhabitants bowed before him, he payed no mind to this as he was not use to this kind of treatment, he took the time to admire the scenery and beauty of the city he was so caught up in it that he didn't noticed they arrived at the Temple of the Divines.

Uhtred and the guards enter the temple to find the priests on their knees, trembling and soiling themselves in fear praying to their gods for a way to avert crisis.

"Venligst Alföðr giver os en vej eller et tegn for at afværge denne krise, for Nirn's skyld redde os den slagtning, der skal komme." The High Priest prayed in a sobbing manner. (Please All father give us a way or a sign to avert this crisis, for the sake of Nirn spare us the slaughter that is to come)

"High Priest Rorlund, you sent for me."

The priest rose from his knees and at the sight of the young king and gave thanks to the same gods he groveled to. "My king, I have urgent news, news you must hear of the coming tides."

"Speak, what have the gods shown you."

Rorlund proceeded sign al the gods before telling Uhtred to cause of his distress. "I was managing the alters cleaning each and everyone but when I came to alter of Talos everything went dark, I found myself in a destroyed Solitude run by metal men, the men dying with sword in hand and the women and children as slaves. But you my king you were strung up to the walls and force to watch as all of Skyrim burned." The priest finished and clutched the amulet of Stendarr.

"What meaning could this mean?" Jorik asked.

"Only the Pythia would know." Rorlund said.

Uhtred scoffed as the mention of the Pythia another oracle carrying riddles rather than real solutions. "I will have no more talk of the Pythia for now we rejoice."

The priests and guards look at their king dumbfounded by his carelessness of the weight of the priest words. The Aedra rarely interacted with the mortals and thus their plane of influence on Uhtred was weak and thin, while the Daedra who played with mortals on an almost weekly basis creating a strong influence on Nirn, so you can see why Uhtred doesn't heed the gods like most people.

"I have chosen a wife."

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _of Sun's Height Solitude._

It was only two days away from his wedding day, and Uhtred was beginning to think he wasn't going to make it. A month ago, the Emperors carriage arrived, and for the past days, Uhtred had to deal with his guards the Penitus Oculatus commanded by his eldest son Commodus Mede. Many of which Uhtred was convinced had been raised by pompous nobles.

Uhtred knew that they'd want to check on the plans that the General had punt in place to ensure the safety of the Emperor. What he hadn't expected was for the them to change almost everything that had already been put in place. Guard routes and shifts were altered including the time when shifts were changed. Uhtred thought the ceremonial loutra would take his and Serana's mind off the changes, the loutra was ceremonial holy bath engaged couples would take before the day of the wedding, but this did little to ease the Dragonborn's stress.

Worse yet, anyone who was going to be in the same room as the Emperor during the ceremony, had to be interviewed. By a Praetorian an elite warrior in the Imperial legion. A Nordic-Imperial hybrid by the name of Julius had shown up at the Blue Palace to interview Serana yesterday morning. To Serana's credit, she handled the situation much better than he ever could've. Until the hybrid had hinted at his opinion that the wedding should be pushed back a few days, to which Serana responded by promptly throwing the Imperial out the door.

This led to the conclusion that Serana should not be allowed to attend the ceremony at that point Uhtred took the wheel and reminded the hybrid that Serana was the bride.

It was now morning of the 5th day of Sun's Height. Uhtred had been summoned to Castle Dour by General Tullius to address a certain issue. Sitting in a large room, was the captain of the guard, a Nord man named Aldis. He was strong looking man (pause), with long shoulder length black hair. And across from him sat General Tullius. Both the General and Captain seemed to be in a very somber mood. Uhtred assumed it was due to the incident yesterday and decided to at least try to mend the wound.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my fiancé Serana. With all these last-minute changes that presented themselves over the past month, on top of the nervousness I've been feeling for my wedding, I'm afraid my judgment is at its breaking point."

General Tullius said nothing and Aldis nodded slowly. "The issue with Julius though his actions rash and yours over the boat have been resolved and is not why the General and I have summoned you."

"Then why am I here."

Neither officer spoke right away, after aa few seconds of deafening silence, it was Tullius who finally spoke, "You may want to sit down for your majesty."

Uhtred began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he sat in the chair in front of him. "What is this about?"

"Sire...," Tullius began, "Over the past few days, I and several diplomats of the Empire have been dealing with the issue of your insistences of not allowing the Thalmor entry to your wedding ceremony. The issue has been resolved, but not in your favor."

Aldis took over, "The Thalmor have the right to attend to make sure that the wedding follows the White Gold Concordat. As such, the Thalmor will be in the city and some will be attending the wedding."

Their conversation went on for a couple more hours and the fact that one of the Thalmor emissaries arrived to make sure that agreements met the White Gold Concordat's standards after that the emissary left to report to the embassy.

Tullius could tell that Uhtred was more than a few words away from killing that emissary during the negotiation. "Your majesty, I'm no advisor but I personally suggest you avoid confrontation with the Thalmor. If you have a problem, come to me and I'll deal with it."

Uhtred let out a long sigh that slowly turned into his werewolf growl, before glancing towards General Tullius. "Keep them away from Serana." Uhtred left the room once he was out of sight Aldis finally exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well I suppose once the wedding is over he'll calm down. Having a man like that especially a king at the breaking point around our Thalmor guests is not making me feel any more comfortable than I already am."

"I doubt that may be the case."

Aldis frowned, "General?"

"Uhtred is anything but a perfect man, he's defiantly no saint, he's a hero that's for sure but he has several dangerous flaws that make him unpredictable. When he see's someone has been wronged he takes matters into his owns and he doesn't stop until justice has been served."

Aldis crossed his arms as he listened to every Tullius was about to speak. "That compassion and desire to do good is the reason he stopped hiding his secret and revealed himself as Ysgramor's descendant. But that same compassion can turn swiftly into ruthless and relentless rage. And add that to the fact that he is now High King he has to think about Skyrim over all others... But..."

"But what?"

"We'll finish this conversation another time."

"As you wish General." With Aldis left for the Castle Dour courtyard, while Tullius sat down, massaging his temple, "If it had been Elenwen that through that door all of Tartarus would've broken loose... At least the Dominion agrees with me on having those two far away from each other. For now, we'll just have to hope nothing happens."

* * *

 _Blue Palace_

A rather pathetic sounding knock at the door gained Uhtred's attention. Opening the door, he found the two men who were like brothers to him, Farkas and Vilkas dressed in newly polished wolf armor, looking like two overdressed pups. Uhtred burst out in laughter, nearly tumbling over, the sight of two broad-shouldered men in high-class wear was absolutely hilarious. Well the sight of Farkas dressed in high-class wear was, as for Vilkas he wore wolf armor all the time, so it was no different. "Guys, you're cleaned, groomed, polished. It's disgusting." He joked.

"I feel like a pampered woman." Farkas groaned

Vilkas raised his arms in protest and carped, "You have to wear one of these too you know!"

"Yeah but I won't look like you," Uhtred chuckled. "You two look like children who've literally been forced into those suits and have decided to walk around all day trying to gain sympathy from the adults."

"You're lucky you're the High King Uhtred." Farkas commented. "Otherwise this would be the sight of a brawl."

Uhtred let the brothers into the large room, Farkas and Vilkas sat around the fire, craving the relaxing warmth. Uhtred joined them, pulling up a chair and sitting in between them.

"Security seems a lot higher," Vilkas said, reflecting on his past observations. With the Emperor attending, which he and his were completely unmindful of, the secret had been increased tenfold.

"The Emperor is coming," Uhtred informed.

The two wolves gasped in shock. The news had seemed to hit them like a giant's club. "You mean Titus Mede II?" Vilkas rhetorically asked.

"Oh, gods," Farkas added. "That preacher guy from Whiterun is going to be happy."

"Heimskr?" Uhtred said. "No kidding that's why I've made it an effort to keep him from finding out, the last thing I need is the Thalmor dragging another son of Skyrim out her soil to torture him."

"So," Farkas muttered, "Can we-"

"No." Vilkas interrupted.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" Farkas argued.

"You were going to ask to crack out the mead, the answer is no... I'm pretty sure Uhtred wants to be sober during the ceremony. And I don't want my brother shouting profanities at the top of his voice in a drunken stupor."

Uhtred patted his friend on the back, "There'll be a time later in the day where you can get as drunk as you wish... and besides what you're wearing can't be any worse than what Aela has to wear." Farkas and Vilkas looked at each other wide-eyed before Vilkas burst out laughing just as Aela walked in.

"What is he laughing about?" She asks.

"The thought of you in a dress." Uhtred replied flatly. Aela turned white at the very the thought. Literally, backing away slowly. "No, please, have mercy oh merciful High King."

"You and I both know I rarely show mercy." Uhtred grinned maliciously. "Guards!" He called, the two guards Jorik and Skjaldi appeared in the room and bowed their heads.

"My lord." They both say.

"Please escort my good friend Aela the Huntress to the tailor for her dress." The Dragonborn replied playfully as Aela swiftly ran out of the room shouting, "No way in hell am I wearing a dress!"

Jorik and Skjaldi look confuse as to what just happened "Well, go after her." Uhtred ordered. the two Nords both bow and chase after the Huntress just as he and the Two Wolves burst out laughing barely finding a moment breathe.

Recuperating from the laughing, wiping away a tear. "So how do you think Serana is doing?" Farkas asked.

"I don't know, other than the loutra, the gamprós is forbidden from seeing his nyfi until the ceremony."

Farkas massaged his temple, these wedding traditions were starting to get to him. "Marriage is complicated." He said.

"Yes, too complicated for your little mind brother." Vilkas said patting his brother on the shoulder.

The next two days were nothing but preparations. The streets of Solitude were full to the point of bursting with townspeople, builders helping with the layout of the decorations for the wedding. Never before had so many people in Skyrim come together form one wedding but then again, this was the wedding of their king. Their hard work though it seemed to be endless, it neared its end almost instantly as the day of the "Gamos" the wedding day came quick

As the people worked relentlessly outside to make this the most spectacular wedding in history Serana was going through a literal hell!

Serana felt like she was being crushed by all the maids surrounding her. Uhtred seemed to have sent in an entire pack of them to prepare her for the day. She was the nyfi after all.

With about three hours to go until the actual ceremony, Serana predicted it would take at two hours for the maids to complete everything. There was certainly a lot to do. That and the young maids did like to take their time.

* * *

Uhtred grumbled as the servants put him in a long sleeved white tunic and place a white musculata curiass as well as bracers, greaves and cape. When that was done Uhtred was escorted by Jorik and Skjaldi to the courtyard, it was fill with people, a lot of people. Uhtred was slightly taken aback by the crowd, everyone wearing their best clothing, Uhtred wasn't sure the last time anywhere in Skyrim had this much color. The city guard and legionnaires all wore armor the practically shined with Sol the sun. Even the male members of the Companions, who stood in rank and file on both sides down the walkway, wore freshly polished wolf armor. As Uhtred walked up the steps to the podium he was flanked by the Two Wolves.

"Please make this quick. It's itchy in these things." Farkas complained.

"Just grin and bear it my friend grin and bear."

"Make it memorable." Vilkas advised. An amused chuckle escapes Uhtred's throat as he nodded.

Absently Uhtred gazed up the balcony where the former Jarl Elisif sat so she could overlook the ceremony. She turned slightly talking to the man at her side who sat in a much bigger and fancier chair. He seemed to be in his twilight years, he wore a sumptuous robe of navy blue and red. He was flanked several impressive guards who looked ready to raise their shields at a moment's notice, Including a man in a golden musculata with a purple tunic underneath, bracers one his arms and greaves protecting his legs and galeae helmet with a face mask protecting his face stopping at his upper lip, though leaving his lower lip exposed which would be a problem if not for the cheek guards the final part of the helmet was crest holder with purple horse hair that was mounted transversely.

It didn't take long for Uhtred to realize who the man was. Emperor Titus Mede II and the warrior next to him, his eldest son Commodus Mede.

At some point Commodus noticed Uhtred looking up at his father. Both men then looked towards each other, neither moving, before the priest of Mara, Maramal walking between them and stood behind the altar.

If I may ask priest, is it okay to be afraid right now." Uhtred whispered to the priest.

"Yes, my son. With some of the guest you have even I'd be a bit terrified."

With the Emperor and other Jarls at the balcony and the courtyard filled mostly nobles, Uhtred really didn't want to screw up.

" _This is it."_ He thought. _"She's going to be here any second. She's going to walk down that aisle and... Maláka this armor is itchy. I can't just scratch it UGH, just grin and bear Dragonborn, grin and bear it."_ Uhtred suddenly couldn't care how itchy his armor was anymore, since he could now see Serana as she walked down the aisle.

Her hair was pulled back a delicately braided, showing off her beautiful and slender neck. Atop her head was a small wreath of beautiful flowers and roses. Around her neck were several strings of bone and ivory beads. Her silk dress left her shoulders bare as it flowed over her form and on her arms, she wore long white gloves. Finally, as she glided down the aisle her long sheer cape draped behind her like and atmosphere.

Behind Serana, Aela and the other bridesmaids followed, wearing dresses of soft faded white. Aela immediately noticed the shocked looks of her fellow Companions, and she past them, she gave them quick stern glares of warning. Her hand tapping the traditional bridesmaid blade at her side that put them back in their place.

Serana soon stood next to Uhtred, and she turned to face the priest, Uhtred turned as well after a quick nudge from Farkas reminded him. His gawking didn't go unnoticed by either Serana or Aela. Serana smiled while Aela rolled her eyes.

Maramal held his arms out as he spoke to the bride and groom, as well as those in attendance, "Ah the blushing bride and proud groom, together at last, let us. Let us begin the ceremony. It was Mara that first gave birth to creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. If is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship."

Lowering his arms, Maramal pulls out a rope as Uhtred holds out his left hand and Serana her right hand. "Remember this moment in time, for after these vows you shall say to the world." He wraps the rope around their wrists. "This is my husband, this is my wife."

Serana and Uhtred turned to each other and spoke in unison. "I, Uhtred/Serana, take you Uhtred Ragnarson/ Serana Volkihar to be my husband/wife, my partner and one true love... I will cherish you and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you, laugh and cry with you."

They gripped each other's hand even tighter.

"I will love you faithfully through the times of happiness and sadness, difficult and easy. I will always be there for you, as I have given you my hand to hold... I give my life to you."

Maramal reached out to both of them. "Under the authority of Mara, Goddess of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. Ring bearers, present the rings you hold to the bride and groom."

Aela hands Serana a ring, while Farkas handed his to Uhtred. Uhtred took Serana's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, once done Serana did the same to him.

"May these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace be an eternal symbol of your union. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

Uhtred stepped forward, towards Serana. With both hands cupping Serana's waist, and her arms around his neck, both leaned in and shared their first kiss not as King and Queen but as husband and wife. When they parted the crowd cheered.

Maramal held his hands out and announced, "And now, the bridal race!" In an instant Farkas and Uhtred broke into a full-on sprint with Farkas in the lead however. They make turn into the court yard where they were met by the city guard in a shield wall, Uhtred broke the wall first and was in the lead, they run passed the blacksmith station and down to the market stalls and well where two men were waiting with horns of ale. The two Companions took the horns and down the ale in seconds before continuing on dodging poles at them before making a turn around a pole and Uhtred being the first back to the Temple of the Divines.

The two collapse out of breath as you Uhtred tells Farkas, "You know the rules if the race shield brother, you have to serve the feast." Skol chased Sól down followed by Hati chasing Masser and Secunda. The night was still mighty young as the city celebrated the joyous event. The entire city had been converted into one massive venue, with everyone in the city there. In the planning, they'd decided to go for a sort of free roam layout without any seating plan. That and Farkas served one fabulous feast.

* * *

-The Blue Palace-

With the people still celebrating, the now married Serana and Uhtred had finally found some privacy. Uhtred sighed blissfully as he laid atop the covers, the soft creek of the door caught his attention just as Serana made her way into their room. Uhtred nearly swallowed his throat when he saw what she was wearing.

A soft sheer white silk robe hung loosely from her shoulders and flowed over her curve before ending at her thighs. Serana leaned against the doorframe admiring the effect she was having on her husband before she sauntered over to the bed and climbed on. Stopping till she was on top of Uhtred and wasted no time in celebrating her wedding night.

"From a vampire princess to high queen of Skyrim, how does that feel?"

"Feels better than I'd expected... kind of unsettling as well."

"That's because with queenship we are entrusted with the leadership and protection of Skyrim and that won't be easy but for now, let's celebrate."

She cooed softly when Uhtred attacked her neck. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, with some effort, Serana pushed Uhtred back into the bed, so that she could sit over him. "And I you." She replied. As she removed the robe and allowed Uhtred to see her naked glory.

Uhtred slowly wrapped his arms around her, his slowly sat up, keeping her in his lap, he kisses her passionately causing his lycanthropic marks to appear because the sensation was too strong to resist, he could only restrain the change.

Uhtred placed his tongue on Serana's breast and tit, licking and slightly nibbling on it. She had this desire all day now, ever since the priest declared them to be wed, which albeit was 8 hours ago.

Serana could see as the sclera of his beautiful blue eyes turned to black and his iris turn to the glowing white lycanthropic, illuminating his entire eye. "More! I want more!" She dragged his head towards her, "Show me why they call you Dragonborn."

Heeding his queen, Uhtred placed her on her back on her body and kissed her entire body before spreading her legs and entering his manhood inside of her; the two began engaging with each other, making rough love, their moans and groans were full of pleasure, Serana kissed him passionately on both lips and neck. She absorbed him within her, she loved this, it was extreme pleasure, losing herself with every thrust.

She clawed his chest after his hair, her sharp vampire nail piercing his flesh, the crimson liquid seeping through slowly. Uhtred exhaled and groaned sharply, it wasn't painful but rather it was arousing, so arousing he clawed at his back with his wolf-like nails as she licked the blood of his chest, she could taste great power, pulling her tongue out, she licked the wound until it completely closed. Serana then brought her head up to his neck and bit into him sucking the blood from him.

There ravenous love making continued for hours upon hours until exhaustion had taken them both and they collapsed on their bloodied bed.

* * *

 **Enjoy these years while you can Uhtred, for your destiny is not yet done, the gods have called upon you to defend Skyrim once more and possibly Nirn. There is a new enemy beyond the heavens on that will be the ruin and the destruction of the very things you love and so begins Skyrim's War.**

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This took a full two months to finish, you have no idea how frustrating that can be, man I can already tell this fanfiction is gonna kill me before I finish it. But all in all, I hope you enjoyed here are the mods I used during my gameplay.

Jaysus swords: Dovah Luv

Fleygur: The Flying One

Stålarm: The Steel hand or Steel arm

Nyfi: Greek for bride.

Gamos: greek for wedding day

And for Uhtred's armor yeah, I used the Pegasos pack from Assassin's Creed Odyssey, don't give me shit for it and for his necklace it's a necklace that I bought online from a website called Heart of Vikings

Here's the link: /products/geris-necklace?variant=2296652267547.

Bless your face and sneezed during this chapter bless you, Peace off and have a Merry Christmas BOOP)


	3. Strange beings

Strangers from the stars

 _5 years later: 4_ _th_ _of Sun's Height Solitude 4E 210_

The night was dark and stormy but inside the large room that Serana shared with Uhtred, she could not participate in the peacefulness through the intense pain that pulsated through her body. Clinging desperately to the covers of her bed. At the foot of the bed, a midwife was currently examining her, declaring that she was near dilated, but she could barely understand her words through the waves of excruciating pain which had begun to come more and more recurrently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Serana's shrieked like sabre cat being pierced by a spear. Her husband Uhtred paced nervously outside the door stroking his landing strip goatee, sweating painting his face, his nervosity had become so great his vision turned red from his eyes turn to the lycan's white and the fact that he could hear Serana's shrieks didn't help him.

Serana gripped the bed sheets tighter as the midwife pushed up her skirt and instructed her to begin pushing. A scream tore through her throat as she willed herself to push the child she had been carrying from her body. She wailed as the pain coursed through her, but again and again, despite it. She pushed, hoping that is would all end soon.

"Yes, good milady, the child is nearly here." Another midwife said smiling down upon her whiling wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

"I see the head." The other midwife declared. Serana felt a tug which had been masked mostly by the pain she felt in her lower back and abdomen as the midwife began to pull the child from between her legs. Another scream made itself known until the midwife had finally extracted the child from her. For what seemed like an eternity was replaced by the loud wailing from the newborn. A grin spread across the midwife's face as she wrapped the child in clean linen strap and presented the baby to its mother. "Congratulations, my queen, a son."

Holding her child close to her breast, Serana softly hummed and old Nordic tune, lulling him to peaceful sleep. In his sleep the child's small fingers curled around hers bringing a smile to her face. Bringing him close, she pressed her lips to his forehead. She admired how seemingly perfect he was, she loved him more than words could tell and knew instinctively that she would do anything to protect, lie, cheat, kill, die for him if need be.

Her eyes caught sight of Uhtred entering the room and making his way towards the bed, she saw the smile that painted his face as she handed him the baby. Uhtred looked on in amazement as he cradled his son in his large hands. "I am a father..." He breathed, holding the little pup close to him protectively. "He has a strong grip for such a young pup..." He said as the baby's fingers curled around his index finger.

"He needs a name." He said playfully swinging his trapped finger around. "I have a name." He said from where his queen looked up at him expectantly. "I would like to call him Ködlak..." Ködlak... Serana liked the name itself meant "Glory of Kyne", she nodded quickly in response. A grin forming on Uhtred's lips, he glanced back down on the little bundle in his hand before handing him back to his mother who rocked him gently as he began to cry.

"My king." Uhtred turned and saw a Nord around the same age as him with long shoulder length black hair, a landing strip goatee, dressed in a chainmail-based armor with ancient Nordic Pauldrons and gauntlets and a wolf cape clasp that clipped a red cape. In his hands he gripped a Corinthian helmet with a metal wave like crest on top of it.

"Assur, what is.?" Uhtred asked. "Is something wrong?"

"The Öldungar. They wish to see the child." Asser replied slowly. "They want to make sure the child is strong."

Uhtred felt his temper rise. Even if they were the oldest Nords in Skyrim, if they laid so much as a violent hand against his son he would cast into Oblivion. He nodded slowly, and he knew Assur had seen anger flash in his eyes. Who could blame him, the birth of a new born child did not go unnoticed by the Öldungar, it was a tradition since the days of Atmora for a group of Elders in every hold to inspect a new born for defects, if the child was small or puny or sickly or even misshapen then it was discarded, left to the elements to die. There was no consideration given to the feelings of the parents all that mattered was the benefit of the child to the country.

"They will not take him!" Serana said defiantly, clutching Kodlak tightly to her chest. "I won't allow it!"

"We are bound by honor and the law, Serana." Uhtred reminded.

"He is our son!" Serana quickly responded, her voice rising. "If I have to fight them, I will!"

Uhtred looked into her defiant eyes and nodded. "They won't. Our son is strong and healthy, I know he will pass the eye of the Öldungar."

The words had barely left his lips when the Öldungar entered. They maintained a respectful distance from the queen, but Uhtred knew why they were here.

He walked over to his wife's side, who resisted for a few seconds before reluctantly handing him Ködlak. The infant stirred but made no shrill cry at being separated from his mother's breast.

Uhtred watched as the Öldungar examined every aspect of his son thoroughly before finally handing him back to him. "Congratulations, your majesty." They said. "A strong and healthy boy, may we ask what he is to be called?"

"Ködlak." Uhtred told them.

One of the Elders nodded. "A fitting name."

They left without a backward glance. Serana stretched out her arms for the child and Uhtred surrendered Ködlak t her again.

"See, there was no need to worry my love." Uhtred sat beside his queen, who was now rocking their child to sleep.

"Still. The Öldungar can be very unpredictable. We may find him perfect, but they may think differently. Serana kissed Ködlak's forehead. "Sleep well, ætheling of Skyrim."

* * *

 _9 months later: 13_ _th_ _of Rain's hand, Eastmarch._

7 horsemen riding for the city of Windhelm, having spent half of 2 weeks patrolling Eastmarch twice have finally been recalled home where their wives and sons are waiting among them is the lead rider who wore leather and animal pelts over chain mail. His name Kjartan and his story is just as harsh as Uhtred's.

 _There are traditions among our people that run deep as stone. Their shields are as versatile as they are strong. Their swords are lethal. Simple. An ancient design. And a leader who does not lead the charge is no leader at all. They are called Warlords; a name that is earned: another ancient tradition. To become a Warlord means service to all who need it, for life. They are the shield of our people... and they will not fall._

Kjartan Sigurðsson... Wasn't born into leadership. He had to earn it through blood, sweat, tears, and steel. To be Warlord means a life time of service to his people. His shield protects those who cannot fight— his sword cuts down those who would attempt to cause his people harm. His fighting style is simple but brutal and savage. And there is one thing you'll need to know should you meet him on the battle field. You will always find him leading the charge.

"Why doesn't the King take up the sword against the Imperials and truly free Skyrim like Ulfric once did." The youngest of the riders said, the rider next to him simply chuckled. "Is this your happy face?" He teased. "Halig do you still not know the king? He won't fight as Ulfric did because he cares about us."

"Yeah why don't you just kill him and then fight the Imperials after?" A large gruffy Nord said.

"I don't kill for pleasure unlike some." Halig said looking at the rider to his right, his name was Kelsgal.

"Well you should try it someday you might get a taste for it." He responded.

"Ha, listen here boys... when the Jarl releases us from his service, I'll be governing my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass kisser, won't ya Dag." He said turning to the rider behind him who showed no signs of caring what his comrade said,

"First thing I'll do when the Jarl releases us is find myself a beautiful shieldmaiden to wed."

"A beautiful shieldmaiden... why do you think we left in the first place?" He joked before mooing like cow making everyone but Kjartan chuckle. "What about you Guðrum what are your plans after service?"

Guðrum a 29-year-old Nord with a pure goatee and long black hair smiled and said. "Well if this shieldmaiden of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company."

"I see and what will I be doing?"

"Wondering as your good fortune that all you children look like me." He teased as he rode further up to the lead making Clapa the large Nord laugh and leaving Gawain to ask, "Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?"

"What will you do Kjartan when you return to your beloved Markarth?" Guðrum asked with a bit of mocking tone.

"Give thanks to Kyne that I survived long enough to see my wife and children." Guðrum sighed. "You and your Kyne, you disturb me."

"I want peace Guðrum I've had enough. You should visit me." Guðrum hissed at the thought of going to the Reach. He had been fighting bandits and raiders for years since he was 13 he didn't need to add the Forsworn to the pile. Kjartan however had a very different idea of peace, true peace to him was the product of one's mind and body working in perfect harmony... A battlefield then is one of the most peaceful places you can be, and The Reach was a battlefield.

"It's a magnificent place, Markarth. Beautiful, rugged and challenging in tune with the ancients."

"And the bleeding ground of the Silverblood." Guðrum added.

"The greatest warriors in all of Skyrim have journeyed there to make that region Nordic."

Guðrum whipped his hair back and teased, "And the women." Kjartan looked to his friend and shared a laugh as the great ancient city of Windhelm came into view, the sight was magnificent and beautiful, built by the old Atmorans of the Merethic Era and once again ruled by an Atmoran Jarl... The last Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak a great man who died a great death in battle against an ambush directed by the Thalmor, now Eastmarch is ruled by a new Jarl. Jarl Ragnar Ragnarson. The city itself lay within the mouth of the sea and was protected by a mountainous terrain.

Kjartan and his riders came closer to the city. The walk to the city took across a high bridge that crossed the waters. Kjartan and his riders stopped when they saw a blue glow, Northeast of Windhelm and on the south of the river bank. Surely it was mages practicing spells but for what ever reason Kjartan had a different feeling an unsettling feeling that turned his stomach.

"Ilhelm." He called out. "You and Dagonet go to glow there, find whatever it is and report back."

Ilhelm nodded and turned to Dagonet and jerked his head in a gesture to head to the northeast. Dagonet and Ilhelm rod off while Kjartan and the others entered the city. The inside was so much more beautiful, but it was as cold as Atmora as the Nords say. Like Solitude there was a lot of commotion, but apart from Whiterun who's markets were more on the path the Jarl's palace, the markets of Windhelm were more off the path which Kjartan followed.

They turned a corner past the Candlehearth Hall and as if on cue, there it stood. A large palace of stone, where guards patrolled the courtyards, or warmed themselves by the large braziers of flame that dotted them. Kjartan and his men walked past the guards and each and everyone of them placed a fist on their chest and bowed their head in respect. They approached the large doors and push it open.

The doors moaned in strain as they were pushed. The company of five walked in, and beheld a great table, prepared with fine dining and food. Around the large table, sat many men in expensive wear, talking and engaging in conversation. At the far end of the room, there sat a large man dressed in Ancient Nord armor. His complexion and looks on his face to warrior deep thought. Next to him, stood a warrior who was dressed in the skin of a bear. He and Ragnar were engaged in conversation. Yngvar, if Kjartan remembered correctly was the name of the warrior. He had a mighty Warhammer with the skull of a frost troll mounted on it. Kjartan could barely make out the words they said, before Ragnar saw them approaching. He gave a small smile at the sight of Kjartan and said, "And the warlord finds his way home."

Yngvar saw Kjartan and gave a light chuckle. "I see you have returned from your patrols. What have you to report Warlord."

Kjartan chuckled and removed him helmet. "Eastmarch is safe, no Imperial movement has been seen though I've sent Ilhelm and Dagonet to check out a glowing light near Yngol's Barrow."

"A glowing source near my ancestor's grave... probably those college mages grave robbing for their experiments." Ragnar said with some contempt towards mages though he did not hate them their magic did come in handy when enchanting armor.

"I thought the same thing, lord. But something tells me it is something different hence we should wait for Ilhelmand Dagonet."

"So..." Yngvar spoke with a disapproving tone at the mention of sending scouts. "You decided to send scouts before reporting to your Jarl of your intentions?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Passing through Yngol's Barrow, Ilhelm and Dagonet could hear a certain beeping sound almost like mages battling. Passing over a hill the two riders saw the strangest things that any man, elf or beast will ever see on the face of Nirn.

They saw strange men in strange with armor fighting weird machines with even stranger looking crossbows that fire strange arrows of blue and red. Ilhelm and Dagonet watched as the battle between these stranger people progress before Ilhelm tap Dagonet and jerking his head back to Windhelm but Dagonet grabbed his arm pointed his arm at a strange tower that didn't look any tower built by any Man or Mer.

"This is something the Jarl will have to know Dag." Dagonet nodded in agreement.

From within the battlefield two of the machines noticed the riders and pointed their weapons at them.

"Halt!" The machines said before firing their strange red bolts that hit Dag in his arm.

"AH!" He yelped, the bolt burned his skin like fire though he did bleed from the wound. "c'mon hyah.". Dag and Ilhelm rode back to Windhelm... and boy did th have news for the Jarl.

* * *

 _-In the Palace of Kings-_

Yngvar and Kjartan were currently arguing over why Kjartan did not report to the Jarl before sending Ilhelm and Dag to scout out the glowing light... this is another of Yngvar's petty need to know everything rants.

"And so, I ask you again Warlord, why did you not report to me or the Jarl before you sent men to scout the Barrow, as a Warlord you serve the Jarl."

"No as a Warlord, I serve Skyrim and what I did is to make sure Skyrim is safe!" Kjartan snapped back at Yngvar. It was then that Ilhelm and Dagonet burst into the palace. "My Jarl, we have urgent news." Yngvar and Kjartan stopped arguing but kept hostile looks at each other.

"My Jarl near Yngol's Barrow is a battle..." Ragnar raised a brow. "Well what kind of battle Clapa and between whom?"

"Strange men in strange armor fighting strange machines with strange weapons that fire bolts of blue and red... Dag here was hit by one of them."

"It is true my Jarl... when the bolt hit me it felt like fire had just gone through me." Dagonet showed Ragnar the mark on his arm, it was smoking as if a fire was about to start.

"If this is true where is the proof of these strange men and machines exist, could it not have just been you under the spell of a mage." Ragnar said.

It was then Kjartan stepped up. "Give us 20 riders and we will see if these men exist and not the work of mages... Do we have your permission to engage this foe should it turn out to be not the work of mages."

Ragnar simply nodded much to Yngvar's disapproval. "My Jarl should we not send a messenger to our brother and-"

"I'm not asking our brother for his permission to defend my lands… Kjartan gather these riders and send these strangers to Corpse Hall." Kjartan nodded and with that he and his troop left the palace when they were out of the palace courtyard Kjartan turned to his men.

"Halig, Leofric find 20 riders and tell them to meet us at the stables this is an important task and we cannot waste any more time than needed." Halig nodded tapped Leofric's shoulder and motioned for him to follow, while Kjartan and the other went for the stables.

* * *

Meanwhile.

The strange beings who Ilhelm and Dagonet spotted had finished off what was left of the machines they fought with. They were currently gathering their own dead. The wore what seemed to be dark white armor with standard white marking

"Who would've thought the clankers would be here." One strange beings said.

"Yeah it's a good thing this planet is uninhabited." Another said. "Those blue skinned Pantorans will be glade to know that we're gonna go find that clanker outpost and take it out."

"Well then Chip you better ready the rest of the boys and tell them we head south." The being identified as Chip chuckled. "Aye sir Byzo sir." With that Chip ran back into the tower while Byzo stood out side in the cold with another being in the same armor.

"Beat, tell me what do you think is beyond that hill?" He asked.

"Probably more snow and mountains who knows, we've been here for months and never seen a spec of life on this... but who knows, the scanners couldn't pick up any life due to that blue nebula."

"Heh." Byzo laughed, keep watch, make sure those clankers don't pull any surprises before pull one of our one." Byzo began walking back to the tower but Beat caught sight of something on the hill from a distant he couldn't make out, so he pulled down a strange monocle on his helmet which made it easy for him to see at a distance. The figure on the hill was wearing leather and animal pelts over chain mail and wore Viking wolf helmet. The figure was mounted upon horse and from the looks of it he was the only one.

"Hey Byzo, come take a look at this." Byzo stopped in his tracks and turned to Beat. "What is it now Beat." Byzo caught sight of what Beat wanted him to see.

* * *

 _Upon the hill_

Kjartan stared down at the strange beings with contempt, long as he served Skyrim's Jarls and now these strange men have come from Alföðr knows where. Where ever they came from Kjartan didn't like it, he drew his gilded Norse sword and as if one cue 26 more riders came up to the hill. Besides his 6 companions the other 20 were Stormcloaks, some with open face helmets, hide helmets or horned hide helmets.

"So, Kjartan." Guðrum said bringing his up to Kjartan's. "Plan of attack." He teased.

Kjartan turned to his men. "Herefter kan vi let hvile, at vores hjem og landsbyer er sikre." He said in the Nordic tongue. "Og for at tilføje til det siger jarlen, at vi kan beholde uanset rigdom, vi finder." There was loud approving battle cry from the riders as Kjartan thrusted his sword into the air. "Tegn dine sværd og akser og send disse indtrengere til Corpse Hall!" another battle cry from the riders made itself known before they rode down to these men with blood and battle on their thoughts.

* * *

 _-A day later-_

A bear of man about 6'4 was currently making his way towards the king's chamber he the standard guard armor which was a chain mail-based armor with ancient nordic pauldrons and gauntlets as well as the city's red tartan with the symbol on the back. As he turned the corner he was met by two other Nords. Elgrim and Sihtric. Elgrim was a Nord warrior with short messy black hair and a full-grown beard, he wore the original guard a scaled vest with a chainmail shirt underneath.

Sihtric was the younger of the two he had long black hair in a Viking mohawk braid. He wore the newer guard armor and chainmail with ancient nordic pauldrons and gauntlets.

Finan held up a hand which stopped the taller nord "Hold on there, Steapa. where are you heading?" He asked with a more Irish accent

"I need to see the king, it is of the utmost importance."

"Well… the king is resting."

"Shouldn't you two be on guard duty?"

"Aye that we are… the king is resting and doesn't want to be disturbed.'

"What about the queen?"

"She is resting with the king."

Steapa was getting tired of this, there was an important situation that needed to be dealt with immediately. "I've had enough of this, Lord!" He yells out, no response. "Lord!" Again, no response. "Lord!"

Elgrim shushes Steapa in a more goading manner. "I told you, big man, he's resting."

"My lord, do not make kick down the door! That is what I will do!"

"Steapa, do not make me kill you first, that is what I will do."

"My lord, do not make me step on your Irishman! For that is what I will do."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, stop behaving like children." Said a woman's voice, the 3 Nords turn to see woman wearing a beautiful white robe walking down the hall toward them with a bag, as she came close, she gazed at Elgrim disapprovingly. "You are goading him." She said.

Elgrim chuckled. "I was Tekli. And enjoying it." Tekli passed Elgrim and Sihtric and proceed to enter the king's chamber leaving Steapa confused. "So, the priestess may enter but I may not?"

"We're afraid of the priestess." Elgrim mocked.

* * *

Within the king's chambers Uhtred was on one side of the room while Serana stood on side holding little baby Ködlak. She then did something unexpected, she knelt down. Ködlak had never stopped smiling and babbling, and when his mother gently put him down, he started tapping the ground with his tiny little feet.

"Come on Ködlak." Serana said tenderly, holding up his tiny hands. "Show your father how good you've become."

Uhtred understood immediately what his wife was aiming for and a broad smile bent his lips. He quickly dropped to his knees as well, holding out his arms.

Ködlak seemed a little uncertain as he slowly leaned forward and took a small step. Knowing his mother's hands were still firmly holding his, the child dared to take another one. Uhtred couldn't help but chuckle at his son's face. The boy was so concentrated on what he was doing that he was smiling.

Serana helped him take a couple more steps, then she slowly let go of his hands. For a moment Ködlak lost his balance and went down on all fours, but he pushed himself back up.

"Come on Ködlak, come to Faðir" Uhtred said to encourage him. The child raised his eyes to his father smiling face. He smiled back at him and resumed his unsteady walk, giggling happily at every step he took. Serana was following him ready to catch him if something went south. But it seemed Ködlak was really willing to reach his father on his own feet. It would've taken him a couple more steps. He was feeling pretty confident by then, and in an attempt to rush into Uhtred's arms he moved his legs a little to quickly and he stumbled on his own foot, Serana leant forward to grab him but Uhtred was faster and caught his son before he could hit the ground.

"Heh, you must master walking before running." Uhtred chuckled throwing Ködlak into the air and catching him.

"He started standing up two days after you left," Serana informed getting closer.

"I see," He mumbled trying to loosen Ködlak's iron grip around his neck.

"After that, he just kept improving," She added caressing her son's head. Uhtred a smacked a kiss on Ködlak's forehead before grabbing his wife's arm to pull her closer and land sweet kiss on her lips.

(If I have to write another touchy-feely thing in this chapter again, I'm gonna puke.)

Tekli enters the chamber to see the sight of the king and queen and young prince, a small smile formed on her lips. She clears her throat drawing their attention.

"Tekli, what brings you here?" Uhtred asked handing Ködlak to Serana.

"Lord there is a messenger here from Windhelm and Steapa's head is hurting from thinking." She chuckled at the last bit. Steapa was more muscle than brains and so people teased him about it.

"And this messenger's message is more important than my son's first steps?"

"Lord it's about your brother, Jarl Ragnar." Uhtred's frowned at the mention of his brother Ragnar the Bold. "What has Ragnar done this time?"

"He's attacked two military encampments belong to stranger not of Tamriel."

"Then they must belong to Akavir."

"I thought the same thing lord until the messenger showed my these." Hild reached into the bag she brought and pulled out a metal looking head and strange white helmet." Uhtred grabbed both head and helmet, the head looked it could have been built by the Dwarves, but the design is unlike them and the helmet was even stranger, closely related to something the Imperials would make. The helmet was white with some sort of black armor covering where the man inside would see out.

"Who ever these warriors I trust my brother had reason for killing them."

"Knowing Ragnar's reputation, I doubt it was reason enough."

"Who ever these warriors belong to they lords will come searching and when they do I do not want to start a war. Tell Ragnar's messenger to ride to Cyrodiil and report of these strange beings. We must handle this while this event is still small and before the scholars and explorers find out about is."

Tekli nodded and left the chamber.

While Uhtred was deep in thought. Ragnar you fool, bold as he may be this goes beyond stupid to attack unknown troops and risk war with their king or whoever commands them. This puts Uhtred in tight spot should this king arrive seeking retribution for Ragnar's foolishness.

* * *

(And I'm going to end it here guys sorry, but I need to get on with the next chapter because this one is taking has taken 2 weeks to write and I will not be writing one chapter for another 2 months. I hope enjoyed the mod I used for the guard armor is here

Guard armor retexture by gulch

ætheling: Old english word for prince

This a revised version so I made a few changes here and there such as Finan's name.


	4. Enter the Jedi part 1

Enter the Jedi

 _-On the Negotiator-_

Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former apprentice now fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano entered the bridge upon the Star Destroyer, having driven a Separatist fleet from Christophsis they were hoping to return to Coruscant for some well-deserved rest, only to be met with a hologram of Yoda and Windu.

"Congratulations on you victory Master Kenobi." Windu praised in a greeting manner as the 40 year old man bowed to him.

"Thank you Master Windu though I must admit if Anakin had not arrived with his fleet I would've surely been beaten. We are setting our route for Coruscant and to some much-needed rest."

"I'm afraid you will have to delay your return for a while longer. We received news of the clone outpost stationed in the Lunar system. It was attacked."

"Was it Separatist." Ahsoka asked.

Windu shook his head. "No, it seems the planet it stationed in was inhabited by race of humans. A holo recording was taken before we lost contact, take a look." The hologram of window was replaced of the Holo recording of the humans charging into the base with their war cry and a thirst for blood on their lips as they began slaughtering the clones like wolves did to sheep then they after that they began converse amongst themselves

 _They watched as a_ holo projection _of a humanoid life form brought a clone troopers helmet to another humanoid. "Kjartan, the men are wondering what they are?"_

 _"They look more like Imperials. And these weapons, are nothing any Nord of Skyrim would produce in any forge." The one known as Kjartan said as he picked a blaster, looking at it for a while before unknowingly firing it and startling his men. The Nords instantly raised the swords and axes for_ fight _and their shields for defense as a blue bolt bounced_ of _the wall and hit Kjartan's shield._

 _"Clearly, they are Dremora of Oblivion, sent by one of the Daedra."_

 _"I don't know Kjartan, they might be servants of Jyggalag." Said another Nord with a taunting smile._

 _"Impossible, Jyggalag appears only during the Greymarch."_

 _"My lord!" another called out running into view, collapsing at Kjartan's feet, breathing heavily._

 _"Speak."_

 _The young Nord pulled out a droid's head and said with a smile. "Halfdan's attack on the tower to the north was victorious. Eastmarch and all of Skyrim can rest safely now." The_ nord _announced._

 _Kjartan smiled and turned to the Nord next to him. "Guðrum, send a messenger to Solitude carrying these."_

 _"What of the Emperor in Cyrodiil?"_

 _"Let the rest play out, our High King will decide the course of action to take._ Hopefully _he'll send a messenger to Cyrodiil while this event is still small." Kjartan then turned to his men, "who will share their wine with me?!" He bellowed to the 10 other Nords drinking in celebration of their successful attacks on both towers. They responded with a thunderous cry, "AHOU!"_

After that the hologram of Windu and Yoda reappeared.

"What do we know of the natives?" Kenobi asked.

"Nothing, that's why we're sending you to Lunar system as a security force for senators Farr and Amidala and Admiral Amulius. You are to meet with them exact coordinates of the clone base."

Anakin moved and stiffened slightly at the mention of Padmé before he quickly buried his feelings as Yoda looked at him.

"Something to add, you have Skywalker?" He asked the young General as his padawan watched.

"Yes Master. I'm wondering why are we taking the senators to a potentially dangerous site. Shouldn't we send a probing force to make sure it is secure." He suggested as the two masters nodded to it.

"A wise suggestion Skywalker. We would've done so had the Chancellor not brought the idea of sending the senators to show that we are peaceful." Windu answered.

"Well with everything in order it's to meet the senators. Cody set the coordinates and prepare the ship for light speed."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck Master Kenobi, Skywalker and padawan Tano. May the Force be with you." Mace Windu said before his hologram disappeared.

* * *

 _-On a Naboo cruiser in hyperspace-_

Padmé Amidala the senator for Naboo stood in her personal cruiser that will take her and her companions to the Nords. Standing beside her was her "uncle" Onaconda Farr and Admiral Amulius.

"Do you think we can bring these peopleinto the Republic peacefully Uncle?" Padmé asked the old Rodian.

"Hopefully we can Padmé. Yet what I am more curious of is their history and—" He started before Amulius interrupted.

"We shall see if these savages will join the Republic, not that it would matter, but the Chancellor is curious about these primitives

* * *

 _-Skyrim, Whiterun Hold 2 months after Kjartan's raid-_

A family of four, rode upon horses to their home in Whiterun. Upon a black horse rode tall man, Nord by the looks, with long brown hair and was clean-shaven, he was wearing a chainmail shirt underneath dark grey steel musculata cuirass, he wore leather pants and wore steel greaves and bracers. Next to him was his wife holding a new born baby girl on smaller female white horse and next to her was their son who rode a young foal.

"Father do you really have to go?" the boy asked his father.

"I'm afraid I'm must Björn. you know the Ñine will be here soon."

"Tell me again why you became a Einherjar." The boy stared at his father with admiration that only children seem to be able to possess.

"Björn, you've heard it a thousand times." Said his mother.

"Oh, but it's fine dear." The family stopped and dismounted their horses. Björn sat down and his father kneeled on one knee. "Well my son before you were born, the land was torn and bleeding. The people stood divided by war, brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the Dragonborn for it was said that the Dragonborn possessed the body of a man but the soul of a dragon. For many centuries since Tiber Septim, Nirn had not seen a Dragonborn, but then on the very day that your sister was born an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Uhtred and he was the Dragonborn, with his Thu'um at his command he saved all of Nirn from darkness. The man went up to his horse and pulled his shield form the side and showed his son the triquetra symbol on the face. "And so, this symbol represents the unity of our country. As an Einherjar I took an oath, to protect Skyrim and Uhtred."

A sound carried from the plains ahead, the quad on the small area simultaneously turned to face the source. A group of horsemen and assembled at the top of a hill. The man quickly helped his wife onto her horse while the boy leapt onto his foal. Finally, the man climbed onto the saddle of his own horse and the three galloped up to the path of the hill. They slowed at the top, where the man brought his horse closer to that of his wife's, giving her a quick kiss. "Goodbye, my love." He whispered before trotting forward.

Without warning, the child spurred his foal forward, shouting, "I'm coming with you, father!"

At this, the man turned in his saddle to address the boy. "Yes, when you're old enough, Björn.! I will take you to Solitude I promise." He paused, then added, "I love you!" once more before turning his attention to the group of men waiting for him. He paused to look at his family once more.

"That boy of yours has some fire in him, Véthür." One of the horsemen said.

Vèthür rolled his eyes and said a curt, "Förum." The horsemen took to the road. As they disappeared into the distance, the woman ran her hand through her son's hair. The boy did not seem to care, he only murmured, half awe and half determination, "One day, I'll be a Einherjar, like you father."

The ride from Whiterun hold to Haarfingar was short took only a day and the horsemen could see the capital city of Skyrim, Solitude. She was marvelous and beautiful, the docks and farms near by were empty, there was no need to wonder because the sound of music playing told them everything, today was one of the 12 days Jól but on this day they would light the log tonight but for now until they celebrate with song.

 **Vi står som en man, nu och för alltid! men skiljs, då faller vi spritt. Hand uppå hand, brother to brother No one shall be greater than all.**

The horsemen approach the gates of the city which the guards open without question knowing just who these horsemen were. Upon entering the city, they were greeted by nearly everyone, each horseman was wearing a unique musculata curiass with short chiton colored in colors of their family. A horseman in black reached out to a woman who took his hand, he smiled at her before rejoining the rest of his brothers and dismounting. They led their horses through the crowd and the people continued to sing in their honor.

 **Vi står som en man, nu och för alltid! men skiljs, då faller vi spritt. Hand uppå hand, brother to brother No one shall be greater than all.**

High King Uhtred came into view as he welcomed the horsemen from his count with a brotherly smile. "It's been 5 years, we celebrate all that made our country great. Kinship and freedom for all, each of us will now discuss the prophecy of the Stars." Uhtred led the horsemen through the Blue Palace and into a room on the east wing as the passed a window a man with ginger hair hid from view until everyone had passed him before he himself walked out the shadows and joined them.

Uhtred opened the door to a room that housed a round table with twelve seats. The table itself was a map of all of Skyrim. One by one the Einherjar filed in while singing in the common tongue,

 **United we stand. Now and forever. In truth, divided we fall. Hand upon hand, brother to brother, No one shall be greater than all.**

Each Einherjar including Uhtred took their swords from their sheathes and thrusted them to the air as a sign of respect and thanks to the gods, they then sheathed their swords in sheathes on the back of their chairs and took up their shields held them to the air, the faces of each shield catching the light of the sun as their wielders recited the code of honor in unison

"Broderskap!" (Liberty)

"Frihet!" (Justice)

"Tro!" (Trust)

"Ansvar!" (Freedom)

"Fred" (Peace)

"Ära! (Honor)

"Godhet!" (Goodness)

"Kraft!" (Strength)

"Trohet!" (Valor)

The Einherjar each placed their shields on the table but one of them simply slammed it on the table shouting, "JAG! Charming liten allsång..." He said in a deep voice while his fellow Einherjar looked at his with disapproving scowls and scoffed at him for ruining the mood before siting in their seats.

"Nu ska vi komma till affärer, jag har väntat länge för denna dag. Vad med vilken håll jag ska vara stationerad i." The ginger continued with a very selfish tone that made his comrades even more disgusted with him. ( **Charming sing along. Now let's get down to business, I've been waiting a long time for this day. What about which hold am I be stationed in** )

"Vöndur tänker alltid på dig själv. Som en Einherjar är vår plikt att folket inte till oss själva." Uhtred stated, with chorus of agreement filling the room before he continued. "Du kommer att vara stationerad i ett håll som bäst passar dig och människornas behov." ( **Vöndur always thinking of yourself. As a Einherjar, our duty is to the people not to ourselves. You will be stationed in a hold that best suits you and the needs of the people** )

Vöndur then laughed and boldly claimed, "Då ska jag vara stationerad här eftersom jag behöver mer än alla. Jag förväntar mig en sann kung att belöna sin mest lojala tjänare." Vöndur Värmodsson, selfish and arrogant, always putting his needs before everyone else's. Ruthless in battle, average tactical thinking what so ever, no one would blame you for being disappointed or disgusted with him, the only reason he was apart of the Nine was because of his battle prowess.

Véthür had grown sick of Vöndur's arrogance and disregard for the well-being of Skyrim's people. "Kungen har talat!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. ( **The king has decided** )

Vöndur shot up from his seat and growled in retort. "Det är dags för en ny kung och jag röstar för mig." ( **Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me** )

At Vöndur's response Véthür slowly rose from his seat gripping his shield and growled back, "Jag ska inte tjäna en falsk kung." ( **I will not serve a false king** )

Vöndur frowned, "Servera sedan..." The ginger haired Nord's hands clasped around a mace under the table. "En död kung!" He sprang onto the table charging for Uhtred. ( **Then serve a dead one** )

Before anyone could move, Véthür dashed across the table raising his shield to counter the brutes charge. As if in slow motion, Vöndur grabbed Véthür's shield mid-charge and swung the mace only to be sent flying across the room by a blue shock wave from Uhtred.

The ginger Nord landed and rolled upon impact. He struggled to his feet and fled the chamber, shouting, "One day, I'll have the power of the dragons at my disposal and all will kneel before me!" The remaining Einherjar rushed to apprehend him, only to be stopped as he slammed and locked the doors to the great chamber.

"Quickly get these doors open!" shouted a Einherjar only to be halted by Uhtred saying, "Let him go, as of today Vöndur Värmodsson is no longer apart of the Ñine, he is traitor and is to be hunted down and brought to justice... but for now I must convene with you all." Uhtred said solemnly, his expression softened to one of worry, one that made Sotiris and the other Einherjar worry as well. Uhtred was usually calm only ever breaking when it came down to fighting. Something must have gotten to him for him to be this way.

"My King what is wrong?" Véthür asked.

"The priests from all over Skyrim have been plagued by dreams for days." Uhtred said.

"It is probably Vermina attempting to drive us to her worship." Said Einherjar with distain and hate in his voice.

"I thought so as well Breca. But it is not Vermina... Every priest in Skyrim has had the same dream... Metal men conquering our land and then all of Tamriel burning as they moved across the land with war machines and flying ships." Uhtred explained.

The Einherjar looked at each other with confused looks, who could blame them, flying ships and metal men, the King's gone mad if he's worried by a dream like that.

"Lord king, forgive me but this is only a dream, not meant to be taken too seriously."

"I agree with Magnus, we have had peace for five years, the best years I've ever lived to see, why would the gods decided to curse us with another war." Said another Einherjar

"I understand why you say this. But even the Seer has seen this dream and he said unto me ' _When the Dragon line is reborn, when the skies a forth a great whale carrying messengers from the gods, when a son betrays his country and brother slays brother the only victors, the gods of rage and madness. Does this pretend the twilight of our world, is this Lokatímir? The Serpent. The Fire Giant, The Wolf... they may be upon us. If Ysgramor looks on from Sovngarde, his hear can only be filled with woe, go now this is all I have to share'._ " Uhtred finished leaving the Einherjar with worried looks on their face. Lokatímir, the twilight of the gods, the end times, call it Ragnarok if you wish the name itself means 'End' it was the mention of that name that made Einherjar worry. Lokatímir was an old story told by the Old Atmorans but some Nords believe it to be real.

Now they looked to Uhtred with an expression that said, 'what should we do' or 'what can we do'. Uhtred noticed these expressions and knew that for once in his life he didn't know what to do or how to prepare. He was fearless and strong. but he feared Lokatímir just as much as any other Nord in Skyrim. "I don't know for now all I can do is wait and hope for the gods to show me a sign..." He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "But for now, my warriors go and enjoy Jól. I must see the Seer." Uhtred got up from his seat and left the chamber leaving the other Einherjar to contemplate or argue amongst themselves.

 **The gods themselves have warned you Uhtred Stålarm** **now you must decide when and how to take action before all that you have and all that you have fought for comes to ruin and we all FALL INTO THE DARK.**

* * *

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH feel that wind! Yo 6 here and boy it took me some time for me to finish this chapter but I have it finish and now it's gonna be a while before post another chapter so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you, Peach off and have a Merry Christmas you filthy animals. BOOP)


	5. Enter the Jedi Part 2

Tradition and Politics

The Jedi star ship the Negotiator exited hyperspace and passed through the blue nebula of Aetherius... After passing through the nebula the Jedi attempted to make contact with the clone security force at least to find some survivors... no response.

"Well it seems the natives were very thorough in their attack, not a single clone survived. And they raised the base to the ground." Kenobi said.

"I don't like the idea that we're bringing senator into potentially hostile environment will potentially hostile natives." Anakin said bitterly.

"Anakin you saw the hologram, our troops must have done something to provoke them... I suggest we do not do the same. We don't know the full extent of their abilities."

"General Kenobi, a Naboo cruiser has just exited hyperspace, we're attempting to make contact with them now.

After 30 minutes the Naboo ship exited hyper space of course they crossed the nebula upon their exit. The planet was indeed beautiful, blue oceans and thriving green lands could be seen even if they were in space.

Padmé then notices the Jedi cruiser above them. "Senator I just received word from the Jedi, they want us to continue on to the planet's surface they'll be waiting for us there."

"Very good. pilot, bring us in."

"Yes ma'am."

The pilot nodded and took the ship into the planet's atmosphere. As they descended Senator Amidala caught glimpse of a city that rested upon the snowy terrain. From the bird's eye view she could see the cities inhabitants stop what they were doing and look at the ship, some were terrified, and some were amazed.

The pilot put much care into landing the ship, the pilot was young barely into his 20s, this was probably his first mission, what he did here would reflect upon not only him but the entire Naboo guard. So, with great care, he put the shuttle down at the landing site were the Jedi were waiting. The boarding ramp hissed open and the Senators Onaconda Farr, Amidala and Admiral Amulius departed the ship.

Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano along with a few clone troopers bowed to the senators.

"It's a pleasure to work with you again, Senators Amidala, and Onaconda Farr." Obi Wan said.

"Likewise, master Kenobi." Farr replied, before taking a look at the clone outpost. "Is this where the clones were said to be killed?"

"Yes, we've already done a perimeter check, it's safe."

"Good, let's hope we can make peace with the Nords."

"Indeed."

As they exchanged greetings with each other, the sound of galloping caught their attention. They turned to see a strange quadrupedal beast running toward them.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan took out a pair of binoculars and looked into them to see what looked like some kind of mount.

"It looks like a Fathier but smaller." the older Jedi took another look and saw there was a man riding the creature. "There's someone riding it, he must be a native." Obi Wan tossed Anakin the binoculars who looked into them.

"Yeah and he looks like he's looking for trouble." Anakin went for his lightsaber.

"Anakin no, let's provoke him and his people like our troops must've done" Obi Wan warned.

"Master our duty is to protect the senators."

"And it is also to make peace with these people, not to make things worse."

Anakin reluctantly took hi hand of the lightsaber hilt and let the rider get closer and closer and closer until he stops with his spear a few inches away from the bridge of Obi Wan's nose. "Who are you? From your dress you are warriors? Speak, why should I not run you through right now?!" The rider demanded.

Obi Wan held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. "We mean you no harm my friend, we are here on a diplomatic mission. It's very important that we see your king."

"Then you're a fool to land your... "He paused, taking a look at their strange ships. "...Ships in Eastmarch, the king resides in the city of Solitude in the region of Haafingar to the far northwest coast..." He hands them a map of Skyrim and Obi-Wan takes it and hands it to Anakin. "My advice while traveling, avoid the bandits and giants." The rider clicked his tongue and rode east to his camp.

"Well we're back where we started." Obi-Wan said.

"At least we know where to go, See the creature that looks like a Lothal wolf... I'm betting that's the capital." Anakin said.

"It's our best bet." Padmé added.

"I agree, let's get out of this cold." Farr said

And with that the contingent of Jedi, clones, and Senators returned to their ships and plotted a course for Haafingar

* * *

 _-On the Border of Haafingar-_

A small camp was lit and two Haafingar guards stood on watch. The two were posted on a nearby hill overlooking the small town of Dragon's Bridge, it used to be a Forsworn Ambush Camp but when Uhtred rose to the throne he had all unmarked location in Haafingar guarded by 2-10 guards who were professionally trained.

"Oi, Leiknir have you heard. Rumor has it the mighty Warlord Kjartan attacked some encampments belonging to strange warriors." A guard said.

"Stranger than your weird obsession with Argonian women." The guard known as Leiknir replied mockingly. His companion stuttered to find the words to reply but suddenly they felt the winds pick up, blow the crimson cloth. The two Nords turned to see two strange creatures fly over them, one of them looked like a large arrow head and the other looked like a bird with wings that couldn't flap. The creatures landed somewhere near Dragon's Bridge.

"By the gods, what are those things!" Leiknir exclaimed, practically shaking and shitting in his armor.

"Creatures from the depths of Oblivion!" The other guard exclaimed

* * *

(Meanwhile)

 _Solitude, 20th_ _of Morning Star_

The city of Solitude was lively and beautiful this day, (oh sorry) today is a challenge day. It was on this day every 5 years, if there was a High King, all the Jarls from every hold had the right to challenge the King for the throne. Today would be Uhtred's first challenge day, the challenges would take place near the main gate on the Executioner's Platform where Uhtred would fight the challengers if they decided to challenge him.

But the feasting and drinking that would take place afterwards would be one to remember many people gathered from all across Skyrim to see most of them Nords eager to see whether or not their King will prove himself fit to lead. And some of them Imperial, Breton, Orc, Elf or Argonian.

"So a giant, an orc and an elf." Elgrim said

"What kind of elf?"

"Does it matter?" Elgrim shot back.

Sihtric swiftly replied, "Well, yes honestly, if it were an Altmer, I would presume tall, snobby probably magically gifted, if it were a Bosmer, I'd think short—

"Ok, ok I get it." There was a brief lull in the conversation.

"Well, which is it?" Sihtric asked chuckling but still genuinely curious.

"I don't know, now that I think about it, it doesn't really make sense." Elgrim replied as he waltz down to the main gate spinning his sword cheerfully. The two Nords were charged with overseeing the preparations being Uhtred's most trusted warriors they saw to it.

"Have you ever seen a High King's challenge day Sihtric?"

"No never, this will be the first one I see, have you?" Sihtric asked tossing his axe up in his left hand and then catching it and repeating the action again.

"No, all I knew was the Feast of the Dead." Elgrim stopped spinning his sword and sheathed it. Just as they approached approached the main gate they caught sight of the strangest thing

* * *

 _Earlier_

The company of Jedi, clones and senators had left their ships and began their journey to the city of Solitude.

As they passed statue of a woman Senator Farr looked at the statue in awe, "That must be one of their deities."

"I'd focus more on getting to this capital, Senator and less on their nonsense." Amulius said much the Rodian's dismay.

"What crawled into him and died?" Ahsoka muttered.

"Himself," Anakin added.

It didn't take long before the company reached Solitude and already they were in awe at the architecture of the docks and the city walls was simply magnificent. The red banners bore the image of a wolf as well as the shields and armor of the guards. The shields were large iron shields about 80-90 cm, the armor was steel plated.

As they approached the gates,Ahsoka got a strange feeling, an overwhelming feeling like nothing she felt before, she knew Anakin and Obi Wan felt it to. "Masters, I know you've both felt how strong the force is on this planet, ever since we landed."

"We have." Obi Wan replied

"Are we not gonna talk about it?"

"The force is very strong on this planet but the force here in this city is abnormally strong."

"I've felt it too, it's unlike anything I've ever sensed." Anakin added.

They were halted by the gate guards, "What business do Nords, Imperials, Argonians and…" The guard stopped when he laid his gaze on Ahsoka. "Whatever she is, have in Solitude?"

Obi-Wan stepped up, "We are not of your world, we are diplomates of the Galactic Republic on a diplomatic mission, we are here to see your king."

"The High King prepares for the challengers in the Blue Palace, no one is allowed into the palace. If you wish to see the king, you'll have to wait until the challenges are over."

One of the guards took a look at Senator Farr, he looked strange for an Argonian, he had a more and very slender snout, pointed ears and twin saucer- like eyes, whatever the things on his forehead were. "You there, Argonian, from which part of Black Marsh do you hail from?" He asked

The Rodian senator looked at the guard confused. "I beg your pardon sir, but I am a Rodian of the planet Rodia."

"Did not ask that, which part of-" He stopped when he heard the sound of approaching hoof steps, looking past the strange group he saw a man, human /in appearance but you'd be a fool to think he was full Nord. He had horse like ears long black curly hair, he had the body of a man from the abdomen up to the head but the rest of his body was that of a horse. He wore a chest plate that protected his chest leaving his abdomen exposed, the only protection being a red leather undershirt

and horse half, heavy cavalry pauldrons on his shoulders and braces on his arms.

"Fiske, Tekil, what's going on?" The centaur asked.

"Commander Snowflame, this company wishes to see the king. They say their on a diplomatic mission." Fiske answered.

Snowflame removed his imperial helmet. "Then why hold them up, open the gates!"

"Commander, the King prepares for the Jarls of Skyrim, he must not be disturbed." Tekil informed as the gates of Solitude began to open.

"Aye, and the Jarls don't want to arrive at this gate only to find strangers in front of them, so stand aside."

Tekil scoffed and reluctantly stepped aside while muttering under his breath, "Centaurs!" Snowflame motioned for the Galactic Republic diplomats to enter the city with a wave of his hand and as they passed the guards, he began walking his hoofs making slight clicking sounds.

"You are strange visitors, I can tell this is your first time in Solitude." said Snowflame.

"Yes, we thank you for the help at the gate." Obi-Wan said.

"Pay no attention to Tekil, he's one of those Skyrim for the Nords type… From what part of Tamriel do you hail?"

"My friend, we are not from your world, we are Jedi knights assigned to escort these three to your king." Obi-Wan said gesturing toward Padme, Farr and Amulius.

"What do you mean 'not from your world', surely you hail from either High Rock or Cyrodiil and the Argonian from Black Marsh."

"No, we come from the planet Coruscant, we are diplomats of the Galactic Republic." Farr said.

"I've never heard of another world called Coruscant, nor of this Galactic Republic."

"Oi Snowflame, may I ask as to why you're in Solitude on Challenge Day?" asked a voice that Snowflame was all to familiar with, he turned to see two Nord approaching him.

"Elgrim, Sihtric.. You know I'd never miss this day for the world. Is Uhtred still preparing."

"Well it's either that or he's plowing the Queen."

"Ah, while we prepare the city for him and his challengers…" the party of Nords and Centaur share a chuckle before they hear a yell.

"I told you idiots I'm not here to spy! I'm just a simple merchants here to sell my wares."

The Republic diplomats turned to see a group of guards harassing a man with dark greenish skin, reddish hair and eyes. He was by a cart filled with food, weapons, armor, clothing, jewelry, all the simple things merchants sell.

"By the gods, does he never grow tired of harassing all the elven merchants who travel here." Elgrim sighed.

"Apparently not." Sihtric added. "So, who's turn is it to stop him this time?"

"I believe one of your friends has decided to take him on, Snowflame." Elgrim pointed out as Ahsoka approached the guards.

"Blast it Ahsoka." Anakin muttered.

"Um.. Lady if she is your servant I suggest you invest in a new one." Elgrim said approaching Padme. The young and beautiful Senator looked at the the Nord confused, "Why?"

"Because once someone gets on Sigelac's nerves there is always blood."

Sigelac shoved the Dumner merchant to the ground, "You don't belong here elf, go back to that ash ridden land you call home!" To add insult to injury the Nord knocked down the merchants goods breaking a few pots and soiling a few foods.

"Hey, that's enough." Ahsoka said.

Sigelac and his group turned to and orange skinned female with white markings and white horns and blue stripes. The group of Nords looked at her incredulously. " _What in the name of Oblivion is she?!"_ Sigelac screamed mentally, he had scene many creatures on Tamriel. Giants, Trolls, Hagravens, you name the many creatures on this continent, he's seen it but this child was something completely new. Shrugging off his shock, Sigelac looked at Ahsoka with a fierce frown.

"Stay out of my business child, this is guard's business only, go back to your mother."

Ahsoka continued to look at the guard with a scowl which he took as a challenging look, well in Skyrim if you're man enough to challenge a warrior then you're man enough to fight and die. Sigelac drew his sword. "Well boys, I think this child what's to test her mettle against a son of Skyrim, shall I indulge her?"

"Oi Sigelac, if you want to explain to the King why any blood but his or the challenger's blood was split this day or explain why he owes these diplomats a new servant, then go ahead and kill away." Elgrim said mockingly.

Sigelac scowled at him, if Elgrim and Sihtric weren't in the Hearthguard… "They are diplomats, why weren't we informed of this?"

"That's for the king to know and for you to not bother." Snowflame said.

Sigelac growled and sheathed his sword, and returned his gaze to Ahsoka, "You're lucky this time child, next time… you won't be." he said, Ahoska wasn't phased at all, she's fought worse than him. As Sigelac and his goons left for the tavern, Ahsoka went for the dark green skinned man.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked offering a hand, the man took it and she helped him. "Thank you, child, tch, Nords!" He growled under his breath, "Even with the Ulfric gone, his influence is still strong!"

"Ulfric?" Obi wan asked as he and Anakin approached, Anakin with a disapproving look on his face aimed at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we're here to make peace with the locals, not stir up trouble with them."

"But master I couldn't just stand by and watch them harass this man."

"I know you meant well, but we don't know the laws of these lands, what you did could've cost us this mission."

"Well with our morals aside, do you know what they wanted from you?" Kenobi asked.

"Since when do the Nords need and excuse to bully Elves, My name is Soridil."

"Why would guards bully the people they're supposed to protect?"

"Some Nords aren't too keen on outsiders such Elves, Argonians and Khajiits in their homeland,they don't harass Bretons, Imperials and Redguards as much as us but that doesn't mean they don't trust them."

"What is an Elf?" Senator Farr approached.

"We my have a human like appearance but the pointy ears help us stand out." Soridil explained

"Are there more Elves?"

"Once there were many… now there are only the Bosmer, Altmer, Dunmer and Orsimer."

"Fascinating, can explain these Elves, please?"

"You really are an outsider, The Bosmer are what the humans call the wood elves, shorter than the average Nord. They inhabit the Province of Valenwood to the South-west. To the west of Valenwood is the archipelago province of the Summerset Isles home to the Altmer or High Elves. To the east of here is High Rock, mostly ruled by the Bretons, the Orsimer or Orcs occupy a city in High Rock called Orsinium. In the northeastern corner of Tamriel is my homeland of Morrowind, ruled by my people the Dunmer or Dark Elves." Soridil finished.

"I'd like to know more about these lands, what is Tamriel?" Obi Wan asked.

"Tamriel is the continent, home to many races but only 5 have shaped it into what it is now. Orcs, Elves, Humans, Khajiits and Argonians."

Just then a horn was sounded causing everyone within the town square to turn to see a guard blowing said horn that was tipped with the carving of a head of a wolf on it.

"Send for the King" Elgrim said, Sihtric immediately dashed off for the Blue Palace. "Open the gate!"

The rusted gate groaned and creaked as it slowly lifted, as it opened the Republic diplomats were shaped at the sight as 8 banners carried by eight warriors in different armor, they must be the soldiers of these so called Jarls they've been hearing about. One bannerman carried a banner with the image of a stag on it and was wearing some type of chained armor with square plates with the same stag image on the chest. Another banner man carried a banner with a horse the bannerman had a different type of armor one that was made to be more reminiscent of a horse.

(For the guard armor I used the guard armor replacer or GAR as I hear some people call.)

More banners came in and in different colors with different symbols. Beside each bannerman an individual some man or woman in a royal outfit, ages ranging from late 40s to twilight years.

"Who are they?" Obi Wan asked.

"They are the Jarls of Skyrim, Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun, Ragnar the Bold, Jarl of Windhelm, Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath, Jarl Skald the Elder of Dawnstar."

"That old goat is going to outlive all of Skyrim at this point." Snowflame joked.

"Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Morthal," Elgrim continued after a light chuckle from the centaur's joke. "Jarl Laila Law-giver of Riften and Jarl Korir of Winterhold."

"We're missing one… Where is Jarl Ulfar?" Snowflame asked.

"I think it's best that he's not here, wouldn't want a brawl."

"Excuse me, my friend, but do you mind telling us why they are here? Obi Wan asked.

"Today is challenge day, outsiders." Elgrim answered.

"What's challenge day?" Ahsoka asked.

"Every five years on the day the new High King was crowned the Jarls of Skyrim gather together here in Solitude or whichever city the High King resides and challenge him for the throne or put forth their best warrior to challenge him. Challenge day is more of a test for the High King, to see if he is still fit to lead us."Elgrim explained.

"So when said Jarl challenges the king for how long will they fight?" Farr asked.

"Until one yields or is killed by the other… and Nords don't yield easily… The Jarl who defeats the King will take his place."

"Is this how Skyrim picks it's ruler?"

"It's one way. Should the King die with no heir then the Moot decides who should rule."

"What or who is the Moot?"

"The Moot is when a gathering of Jarls to elect the next High King in the event where the king dies without an heir to his throne."

"Then what is the point of challenge day if you already have a system that will decide the next ruler."

"Challenge day is more of a test of the current ruler to see if he is still fit to lead." Elgrim finished.

"Very interesting." Farr said.

"Master, these Nords do look very primitive and from the conversation you had with that dark elf, it means the Nords aren't the only ones on this planet." Anakin whispered.

"Yes it seems bringing these people into the Republic will be difficult." Obi Wan replied.

"How so, Master Kenobi?" Padme asked overhearing their conversation.

"Well for one the Nords aren't the only ones on this planet, there are other races which means they have their own leaders."

There was a sounding of a horn causing everyone to direct their attention to the source, from there they saw a group of thirteen men and a woman carrying a bundle in her arms, marching towards them.

The guards wore different armor than the rest of the guards, obviously more expensive they wore steel plated armor with the image of a wolf on the chestplate, wolf shaped helmets, they carried a kite shields with the image of a large wolves painted on the faces, they also carried spears, the only guard that wasn't armed was drummer who banged on a drum two times and the other guards banged the spears on their shield and shouted "AHOU!" while other Nords who unarmed clapped their hands.

In the middle of them was a man completely shirtless wearing nothing but a schenti made of wolf fur, bracers and greaves, he had a muscular build and body littered with a few small cuts, but two large gashes on his abdomen, ceremonial red paintings on his body, he had long black hair, a scar on his right eye and a tattoo on his left eye.

In his right hand he carried a sword and in his left a shield with the image of two wolves chasing the sun and moons painted over the face. The last man walking in the group wore a yellow robe and carried a helmet had the top half of a werewolf's head nailed into it, the helmet was made from steel which covered the entire head and neck, with slits for the eyes and mouth. A large curved projection protected the nape of the neck.

"That must be their king…" Obi Wan.

"He looks awfully young for a king, how can we be sure that's not his son?" Anakin stated

"Oh no, the old man is right. That is our king, Uhtred Steel-arm."

"Steel-arm?" Ashoka questioned.

"Nords give each other nicknames to those who do something significant or prove themselves in battle or sometimes just to tease and insult each other." Soridil said.

"And how'd he earn that name?"

"I don't know, ask a Nord."

"What about the man in the robes?"

"Rorlund, high priest of the Divines."

"And I'm assuming that the woman is the Queen." Anakin said.

"What gave it away." Elgrim said sarcastically earning a frown from the Chosen One, but he smirked and replied, "The baby she's carrying in her arms?"

"Their son."

Uhtred and his guard marched into the town square where the Jarls were waiting. Uhtred and Rorlund stepped on to the executioners platform. The priest addressing the crowd, both human, elf and beast alike. "People of Skyrim, I Rorlund son of Vipjorg, high priest of the Nine Divines, give to you, High King Uhtred, the Dragonborn of Skyrim!" Rorlund said pridefully.

Uhtred stepped forward beating his sword against his shield several times before thrusting it into the air. "AHOU! AHOU! AHOU!" the Solitude guards chanted.

"Victory in the old Nord way comes by yielding or death. If any Jarl wishes to him or herself forward and challenge the King or put forth their best warrior, I now offer a path to the throne."

The first of the Holds was Falkreath whose Jarl shouted "Járnviður!" His men banged on their wooden kite shields and repeated the chant. "Falkreath, will not challenge today." Jarl Siddgeir announced.

Laila -Law Giver stepped, her guard banging their shields and shouting out, "hauststríðsmenn!" She bowed her head and announced, "The Rift, will not challenge today."

Ragnar tapped his battle axe on the stone ground, his men banging their shields, Ragnar shouted out, "Járn úr ís!" His men shouted in response and Ragnar announced "Eastmarch will not challenge today."

Uhtred smiled and placed his sword on the left side of his chest. "Is there a single Jarl, who wishes to challenge for the throne." Rorlund asked, none of the other Jarls stepped up or put forth their best warrior, but their were only seven Jarls here in Solitude.

There was a loud clanging of metal coming from the gate and the ferocious chanting, "Rus! Rus! Rus! The people turned to see marching into Solitude were 10 men dressed in dwarven plated armor,with dwarven chainmail, green tunics underneath, a horned spangled helm, dwarven forged sword and heater shields. The warriors had blood on the armor, shield and helmets.

"Who are they?" Ahsoka asked Snowflame. The centaur grimaced at the sight of these warriors.

"They are from the mountainous region of the Reach, and judging from the blood on their armor, they had an encounter with the Forsworn."

"And what about the man leading them?" Kenobi asked gesturing to the shirtless man in his with green ceremonial painting painted all over his hulking body which embodied intimidation, he had long brown hair with a few braids that spilled from the ram skull helmet he was wearing, he also carried an ebony warhammer . The Reach guards joined the crowd of guards while their Jarl made his way upto the executioners platform, his men still chanting and banging on their shields, until he and Uhtred were mere few feet away from each other. The man removed the Ram skull revealing a man in his mid 30s with claw marks across his face, a mighty beard with a few braids.

"Ulfar, you are late." Rorlund said disapprovingly.

"Unfortunately the Forsworn have grown bolder and my bannerman was killed… But he is in Sovngarde now… But on to the matter at hand."

Ulfar turned and addressed the crowd, "We have watched… and listened from the mountains!" He said with loud pride, "We've watched with disgust… as our lands are further tainted by filthy Elves! Who forbid us from worshipping our god! And now you want to hand the nation over to this boy… Who betrays us to the Empire, who continues to trade our god for peace, who agrees to a pact with the Thalmor signed by an emperor in a foreign land!" Ulfar said with further pride and disdain for Elves and the White Gold Concordat, much Ulfric in him there is. Uhtred struggled to keep his temper and composure in check.

"Are we to be beholden to such a pact, no! A thousand times no!" A few Nords made their support of Ulfar known with shouts and jeers like, "Skyrim is for the Nords!"

"A pox on the Empire!"

"Death to Empire!"

"Well that was inspiring." Anakin muttered.

"There seems to be political strife in this country. And someone of the Nords here seem to be in favor Ulfar." Obi Wan noted.

"If he wins we might have trouble bringing them into the Republic."

Ulfar then turned to Uhtred, "I, Ulfar Ulfricson… Jarl of Markarth and rightful Jarl of Windhelm…" Before he could get another word in, Uhtred wasted no time in responding, "I accept your challenge, Ulfar." he said, cordially curt.

Ulfar grinned, smug and confident that he'd be victorious. "Glory to Talos."

Drummers began to beat on their instruments in preparation for the clashing of steel and the potential cutting of flesh and breaking of bone. Rorlund approached Uhtred and put on his wolf shaped helmet and then stepped from the executioners platform, Ulfar then donned his ram skull helmet.

"Let the challenge begin!" Rorlund proclaimed.

The crowd began shouting and cheering for the man they held support for.

The combatants approached each other, Ulfar made the first move swinging his warhammer, Uhtred raised his shield and blocked it, Ulfar than raised the hammer overhead and brought it downward, Uhtred swiftly brought his sword up and when the hammer came down he used Dovah Luv to direct the hammer to the ground, he then bashed the rim of the shield into Ulfar's helmet causing him to stagger.

Angered Ulfar swung his hammer again only for his younger opponent to dodge but Ulfar brought his hammer back around and thrusted it at Uhtred's shield and began pushing the young king back. Uhtred quickly parried but Ulfar came back around with a mighty swing knocking Uhtred to the ground. Serana flinched at the sight of her husband being knocked down, he may have been the greatest warrior in Skyrim but he wasn't invincible.

Uhtred quickly got up, he swung his sword at Ulfar's throat but the son of Ulfric dodged only for Uhtred jump up and kick him in the chest, Ulfar staggers back but quickly raises his warhammer and brings it down, Uhtred again uses his sword to direct it to ground, Ulfar then swung the spike head of the hammer but Uhtred's lycanthropic reflexes allowed him to swiftly drop to one knee and spin around just Ulfar swung again but he then brought the warhammer back swung it into Uhtred's shield. Not anticipating it, Uhtred was unable to prepare for it and was sent spiraling to the ground.

Anakin flinched and muttered, "Oh, that had to hurt."

"I think I heard one of his bones crack." Ahsoka added.

The crowd continued to shout out jeers and cheer, most cheering for Uhtred and some Nords cheering for Ulfar.

Uhtred quickly got back up but this time he was disarmed. "Where is your emperor now!?" Ulfar thrusted the butt-spike of his warhammer but Uhtred caught it and flip over kicking Ulfar's helmet in the process. Further angered Ulfar took a massive swing only for Uhtred to duck and punch him in the rib cage. Uhtred then right hooked him in the face and then left hooked, Ulfar staggered all the way down to his knees.

There was a collective cheer and praise from Uhtred's supporters, Uhtred glanced down to his wife and son smiling at him, he smiled back revealing his a werewolf canines, the fighting had drawn out a small portion of the beast inside him, little Kodlak reached out for his father but this little moment is cut short when Uhtred notices Serana's smile drop to one of worry.

Uhtred turns just in time to dodge another swing but Ulfar brought hammer back around and managed to restrain Uhtred in a bear hug and began crushing him with his strength.

Grunting as he tightened his grip Ulfar began to head butt the king violently while shouting, "No powers!" He head butted him again, "No magic." Again he head butted the Dragonborn, "No dragon shouts, just a boy not fit to be a king!"

"We've got to stop this!" Ahsoka said reaching for her lightsaber only to be stopped by her master grabbing her hand.

"We can't do anything, Ahsoka!"

"But master, he's gonna kill him."

"This is their tradition, interfering with it will have grave consequences, young one and that will jeopardize our mission."

"I hate to say but we'll have to stand by and watch." Farr said.

Uhtred was put in a daze from the repeated impacts. From how his head was flung back he stared at his family with blurry eyes. His son's smile fading and turning into a frown as tears began to form in his eyes, Uhtred roared summoning more strength to break free from the bear hung

Uhtred punched Ulfar multiple times in the face eventually cracking the ram skull. It dropped to the ground revealing blood coming from a wound on a stunned Ulfar's forehead.

Ulfar then stabbed Uhtred in the chest with butt-spike of his warhammer. The people screamed in horror, none for horrified than Serana gasped bringing a hand to cover her lips ,tears in her eyes.

Grasping his end of the staff, refusing to yield, Uhtred roared "I am Uhtred Ragnarson, Dragonborn of Skyrim!"

"You can do this brother!" Ragnar encouraged.

"Come on Uhtred!" Yngvar shouted.

Uhtred pulled the butt-spike out of his chest. When Ulfar tried to do it again this time with a fatal blow but Uhtred grabbed it and planted his right foreleg on it, bring Ulfar to one knee Uhtred quickly kicked him in the chest in his left foot before swiftly over to the staggering Jarl and wrapping his leg around Ulfar's head and put him in a headlock, and dragged him over to the edge of the platform.

"Yield! Don't make me kill you!"

"I would rather die!" Ulfar declared.

Most of the crowd began to chant loudly and boldly for Uhtred as he wrapped his legs tightly around Ulfar's neck in a chokehold, the Hearthguard and all other guards began to bang the shields. Victory for him was near.

"You have fought with honor, now yield! The Reach needs you!" Ulfar looked toward the men who had accompanied him, examining the blood on their armor from their fight with the Forsworn. They marched from Markarth to here with him, in support of him for him to die now would be an insult.

Ulfar tapped Uhtred's leg twice to signal he's yielding the combat to him. Uhtred promptly released Ulfar. He jolted gasping for air as it was sucked into his throat and lungs.

Excluding the Reach guards, the people shouted in euphoria rejoicing in Uhtred's great triumph.

Uhtred raised his hand in victory rising to his feet meeting the grins, clapping, and cheers of his people. He stepped from the executioners platform and approached his wife, his queen, his moon and kissed her passionately regardless of the blood his lips.

Ulfar was assisted by his own soldiers. They threw his massive arms over their shoulders to keep him standing. They walked him away to tend to recover and tend to his injuries.

Rorlund approached Uhtred with his Stalhrim crown and placed it on his head, and announced, "I present to the victor and still High King, Uhtred Ragnarrson." More clapping and cheering made itself known.

Ragnar and Yngvar both tackled their little brother. "You had me worried their baby brother, I thought you for Sovngarde." Yngvar said kissing Uhtred's forehead.

Uhtred and his brothers rose to their feet laughing. Uhtred addressed his people, "I doubt you all came here just see to Nords try and kill each other over a chair." He grabbed a bottle of ale from a servant. "So, drink, feast and make merry till the twin wolves chase the sun and moons from the skies."

A collective cheer erupted from the crowd as servants with platter of food cooked by the finest chefs in Skyrim came pouring out from the kitchens and into the city.

"Well these Nords are lively." Farr said taking a cup of ale.

"A good thing nobody died, too." Padme added.

"Yes but now onto the matter at hand." Obi Wan said.

The Republic diplomats began to approach the young King but were stopped when two guard formed up in front of them. Uhtred noticed this and said, "Let them pass, they mean me no harm." The guards did as they commanded and allowed the diplomats pass.

"I know every man, woman and child in Solitude, but I don't know any of you… The three of look like Nords." Uhtred said gesturing to Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme. He then looked at Farr and Ahsoka. "You are the strangest Argonian I've ever seen and you child, I don't know what you are but your guards look like they could be Imperials…"

"Greets your majesty, I am Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order, with me our my fellow Jedi Anakin Skwalker and his Padwan Ahsoka, along with Senators Onaconda Farr and Padme Amidala and Admiral Amulius."

"Senators, I had no idea the Emperor was sending senators."  
"Your majesty" Farr approached. "We are senators of the Galactic Republic we are here to discuss matters relating to attack on the outpost in the northeast."

Uhtred stopped at the mention of that incident. "Your lord sent you."

"Well I guess you could call him a lord."

"What's this about an attack on an outpost?" Serana interjected.

"Ragnar had his men attack an outpost from these people."

Suddenly there was a cry Uhtred and the Republic diplomats looked toward its source and saw a group of 20 men standing over a rope, 10 men of Haarfingar including Elgrim and Sihtric to the left and 10 men from Eastmarch including Yngvar to the right, and in the middle was Ragnar with a cup of ale.

Ragnar addresses the men "Over here, we have the ugly…" he said as he came over the men of Haarfingar earning a collective laugh from the crowd. "... The unwashed… the shit-smelling… the pig-humping… frog-licking… the Elf worshipping… ugly, frog-licking Haarfingarans!" Ragnar finished like a drunk bard.

The men of Haarfingar roared with Nordic pride as the crowd cheered and booed playfully. "Aye, that is who we are!" Elgrim proudly proclaimed while pouring a waterfall of ale down Sihtric's throat.

"They face, in a battle of strength… The pretty… the sweet-smelling… the light of foot…"

"Apple-cheeked!" Yngvar added.

Ragnar nodded, "The apple-cheeked… golden haired boys of Eastmarch and beyond!" Ragnar's men let out a boasting roar as Ragnar walks in over the middle of the rope standing over a painted white section,

"Ragnar, you're a skald, not a warrior!" Uhtred teased his elder brother.

"I have the gift, I really do."

"What are they doing?" A clone trooper asked.

"Ragnar's favorite game. Tug of war, the two sides will pull on the rope until one side gives and is pulled beyond their limit." Serana explained

"Now, you may take the rope." Both sides take up the rope, spitting in their hands and locking their feet to the ground, "C'mon, let's do this!" Elgrim yelled.

"Are you prepared? Is there spit in your hands? Good earth beneath your feet?"

"Doesn't really seem all that fun if you ask me." Said another clone trooper.

"With Ragnar no one wins, get on with it Ragnar!"

"C'mon! Let's do this!" Shouted one of Uhtred's guards.

"Pull!"

Both men of Haarfingar and Eastmarch engage in a tug of war, the onlookers shouting encouragement.

"I must say, your majesty you Nords are very lively." Obi Wan noted.

"Look at him, he loves it." Uhtred responded.

"He'd play games everyday if he could." Serana said.

Ragnar yells encouragement as the tug of war continues, "Haarfingar, pull!" He leaned done to his younger brother Yngvar, "Are you a Nord?"

"YES!

"Pull!"

"You never tire of this game."

"If only all wars were fought this way!

"If only." Ahsoka muttered, Uhtred turned his gaze towards for a second as if he wanted to ask a question, what did she by "if only"

The Jarl of Windhelm draws his sword, "Pull, you bastards!" Ragnar swings his sword and cuts the rope so the teams fall. He throws his head back and proclaims, "Ragnar, son of the Wildfist, is the victor! He brings 20 men on their arse while drinking ale!" Ragnar then takes a big gulp of ale.

Uhtred chuckles, "Come to the Blue Palace we will discuss the incident about your men."

* * *

 **(I'm ending it here because BY THE NINE I've been stuck doing this chapter for too long AAAAAAAAAAAAAH… I've been gone for a while… OK a year at least it felt like a year. Writing is a b*tch.**

 **Elgrim: You changed my name you bastard!"**

 **Aye Though I named you Finan in my 10th playthrough of Skyrim, doesn't mean your keeping the name here, I don't need Netflix or Bernad Cornwell sending their Fyrd or the Oldabönder to strike me down.**

 **Elgrim: Then why aren't you changing Sihtric's name.**

 **Because I like saying it. If it makes you happy I call Elgrim Finanson.**

 **Elgrim:...**

 **See it sticks plus I'm changing Hild's name too but not Steapa, I like saying that one too.**

 **Járnviður= Ironwood**

 **Hauststríðsmenn= Warriors of Autumn**

 **Járn úr ís= Iron from Ice**

 **Bless your face and if sneezed during this chapter bless you, Have a Merry Christmas… Peace off)**


End file.
